Sesuatu Yang Misteri
by LynzKZ
Summary: Nampaknya Pulau Rintis ada musuh baru. Kali ini Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya perlu mencari musuh mereka yang sungguh misteri dan menghapuskan dia sebelum ia berjaya merampas jam-jam kuasa mereka.
1. Musuh Baru!

**Kita bertemu lagi di fanfic yang terbaru dari Author,**

 **Sebenarnya Author rindu sangat nak menulis fanfic baru, sampai dekat kampung rindu dekat computer**

 **Akhirnya, dapat juga menulis fanfic baru ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada yang salah dalam fanfic ini**

 **Selamat membaca dan enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Pada suatu malam, ketika penduduk-penduduk Pulau Rintis sedang menikmati mimpi yang indah, Kaizo telah di hubungi oleh Leftenan Lahap. Lahap telah menyatakan bahawa ada sesuatu benda aneh yang sedang menuju ke bumi.

"sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Ya Kapten, saya tidak pasti apakah benda itu"

"Kalau macam tue, aku perlu pergi ke kapal angkasa untuk menyiasat benda itu" kata Kaizo

"Pang macam mana kapten?"

Kaizo sebenarnya terasa berat hati untuk meninggalkan adiknya tetapi dia perlu pergi menyiasat benda aneh itu. Jikalau tidak, Kaizo sendiri tidak tahu apa akan terjadi. Jadi dia perlu pergi menghalang benda itu tersebut daripada memasuki kawasan bumi.

"Pang akan selamat di sini. Aku yakin jikalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku terhadap Pang, kawan-kawan dia pasti akan menghubungi kita. Sudah, ambik aku dengan segera, jangan lengahkan masa" Kaizo tutup jam kuasanya. Sudah 2 bulan dia duduk di bumi bersama dengan adiknya. Dia duduk di sini kerana adiknya, pada mulanya dia ingin membawa adiknya balik tetapi mereka bergaduh di dalam kapal angkasa. Fang mahu balik ke bumi, dia tidak mahu berpisah dengan kawan-kawannya. Memang susah untuk memisahkan Fang dengan kawan-kawannya kerana sudah mulai memahami maksud persahabatan, lebih-lebih lagi dengan Boboiboy.

Kaizo terpaksa melepaskan Fang pergi balik ke bumi, dia agak kecewa dengan keputusan Fang. Dia memang ada merajuk sedikit tetapi dia terus membuat keputusan untuk mengikut adiknya duduk di bumi. Lagipun, Kaizo tidak mahu perkara yang sama berlaku terhadap adiknya sendiri. Dia tahu ada lagi musuh-musuhnya yang masih hidup sedang memburu dia, jadi dia perlu melindungi adiknya walaupun misi dia terabai seketika. Tetapi dengan kepercayaan kepada Lahap, dia yakin Lahap akan memberitahu dia dengan segera jikalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku.

Kaizo keluar dari bilik dan melihat sekeliling rumah. Rumah ini dulu tidaklah sekemas seperti sekarang. Fang membiarkan rumah ini menjadi rumah terbiar kerana dia tidak mahu sesiapa menganggu dia dengan misinya sebelum ini. Sekarang misi dia di bumi sudah berakhir dan abang dia duduk disini, jadi rumah terbiar ini menjadi rumah dia dan abangnya. Dari mana mereka mendapat duit, tanya ajelah si Kaizo tue atau Fang. (Jangan tanya author)

Kaizo pergi ke bilik adiknya, dia membuka pintu adiknya dan dapati adiknya sedang tidur nyenyak. Kaizo sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama dia akan pergi, dia akan merindui adiknya dan perangai pelik-pelik adiknya yang cuba untuk membalas dendam terhadapnya. Kaizo pergi ke katil Fang dan mengusap-usap rambut adiknya. "Pang, abang tidak tahu berapa lama abang akan pergi. Pang jaga diri elok-elok disini, belajar rajin-rajin. Jangan nakal-nakal" Lalu Kaizo cium dahi Fang. Kaizo sendiri ingin menangis tetapi dia menahan dirinya.

Kaizo terdengar sesuatu diluar, dia melihat diluar tingkap dan dapati Lahap sudah sampai dengan kapal angkasanya. "Selamat tinggal Pang" Kaizo keluar dari bilik dan terus ke kapal angkasa.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Pagi sudah menjelma, Fang lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Dia terfikir apa akan dia buat hari ini. Hari ini hari sabtu, mungkin kawan-kawan dia ada rancangan yang menarik untuk hari ini. Mungkin dia dapat memujuk abangnya ikut sekali. Sebelum ini, dia sudah beberapa kali mengajak abangnya keluar bersiar-siar dengan kawan-kawannya tetapi abangnya sering kali menolak ajakannya.

Kaizo selalunya keluar untuk memberi bekalan makanan kepada Fang di sekolah atau mencari ketenangan sebentar sebelum menjalani sesi latihan tempur dia tue. Tiba-tiba sahaja Fang teringat malam tadi seperti ada seseorang berkata dengan dia semasa dia sedang tidur. Mungkin perasaan dia sahaja.

"FANG!" Skrin kecil keluar di jam tangan Fang dan muka Boboiboy terpapar disitu. "Fang! hari ini kita orang nak pergi berjalan-jalan dekat bandar. Kau nak ikut tak? Ajaklah abang kau sekali"

"Kalau dia naklah. Kau tahu-tahu jelah dia tue susah nak ajak kalau keluar dengan kita orang" kata Fang. Boboiboy ketawa kecil. "Ajak aje dia, lagipun aku ada suruh atok aku buatkan sup lobak merah khas untuk abang kau. Nanti kita bolehlah berkelah dekat taman bunga sama-sama"

"Sup lobak merah aje? Aku punya donut lobak merah mana?"

"Aku suruh Gopal bawakan" Gopal?! Habislah Fang kalau Gopal yang bawakan, entah barang atau sampah mana dia akan tukarkan menjadi donut lobak merah. "Woi, tak boleh orang lain bawakan ke?"

"Tak tahu, Gopal sendiri yang cakap dengan aku yang dia nak bawakan khas untuk kau. Yaya pula dengan biskut dia" Lalu Fang terasa hendak muntah, dia teringat lagi peristimewa dia dengan biskut Yaya. Dia terpaksa makan 5 keping biskut Yaya sebab abang dia suruh habiskan biskut itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin kenakan abangnya tetapi dia sendiri yang terkena. Lalu dia kena hukuman selepas itu, latihan tempur selama 8 jam. Habis satu rumah bersepah, macam kena puting beliung.

Boboiboy perasan muka berubah apabila sebut sahaja tentang biskut Yaya. "Hehe.. tuelah kau, kan dah kena batang hidung sendiri"

"senyaplah kau. Dah, aku nak pergi bersiap. Kita jumpa dekat kedai Tok Aba. Nanti aku bawak lah apa yang ada dekat rumah nie" kata Fang

"Ok, jumpa pukul 9 nanti" lalu Fang menutup skrin kecil tersebut. Fang dengan begitu gembira sekali, pergi terus ke bilik abangnya. Dia membuka pintu bilik abangnya, kosong. Abangnya tiada. Dia dah bangun awal ke hari ini? fikir Fang. Fang mula mencari abangnya di sekeliing rumah tetapi malangnya abangnya tiada. Fang mulai risau. Mana abang dia pergi, jangan cakap ada orang jahat tangkap dia. Tak mungkinlah, abang Fang seorang yang mahir dalam bab lawan nie, tak mungkin dia dapat dikalahkan begitu mudah sekali.

Fang mula menghubungi abangnya menerusi jam kuasanya tapi tiada siapa yang menjawap. Fang semakin risau. Dia perlukan kawan-kawannya mencari abangnya tetapi mereka sudah sahaja membuat rancangan yang menarik untuk hari ini, dia tidak mahu merosakkan rancangan mereka. Jadi dia perlu diam sahaja. Dia pergi bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan mereka pukul 9 nanti di kedai Tok Aba.

Di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba pula, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah berada di sana. Mereka sedang menunggu Fang. "Lambat si Fang nie. Mesti bergaduh dengan abang dia nie" kata Gopal sambil melihat jam.

"Isk kau nie Gopal, Fang tue kan selalu dapat tepat pada waktu, pukul 9 nanti sampai lah dia. Lagipun kita dah berjanjikan jumpa dekat sini pukul 9 nanti" kata Boboiboy

"Eleh, Fang tue suka sangat datang tepat pada masanya. Cubalah datang awal sikit, boleh kita orang gerak awal"

"dah dah, lambat ke tepat ke awal ke, asalkan Fang tak lupa. Nah, ambik cekodok chocolate nie, makan masa korang berkelah nanti" Boboiboy mengambil bungkusan itu dan menyimpannya didalam begnya. "Ochobot, pergilah ikut dia orang sekali, Atok boleh jaga kedai nie sorang-sorang"

"Betul ke tok?"

"Betul, kau pun tak pernah pergi berjalan-jalan dekat sekitar bandarkan"

"Terima kasih tok" Ochobot dengan gembiranya menanggalkan apronnya dan lalu berpusing-pusing kerana terlalu sangat gembira. Gopal juga turut join sama.

"Lorr.. menari-nari pula dia orang nie" ketawa Yaya sambil melihat gelagat dia orang yang begitu comel sekali. Jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 9, dan Fang sudah tiba dengan beg yang berisikan makanan.

"Hah! sampai pun Fang. Eh, mana abang kau?" Tanya Boboiboy

"Erm... abang aku.. abang aku tak nak join sama" Fang rasa sangat bersalah kerana terpaksa berbohong kepada Boboiboy. Dia terpaksa senyum untuk menutup kerisauaan dia. "Dahlah, aku dah sampai. Jom kita pergi"

"Yeah!" jerit Gopal dan Ochobot. Boboiboy merasai sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan Fang, mungkin tentang abang dia. Takpelah, nanti dia sendiri akan bertanya kepada Fang.

"Jalan elok-elok" kata Tok Aba sambil tersenyum melihat mereka. Yaya dan Ying masing-masing membawa makanan juga, Ying telah menyediakan sandwich Tuna dan sebotol air mineral, manakala Yaya dengan biskut yang tidak sedapnya. Boboiboy membawa sup lobak merah, chocolate cekodok dan nasi goreng yang telah disediakan oleh atoknya. Gopal pula, tidak membawa apa-apa. Dia tahu kuasanya boleh menukarkan apa-apa sahaja sesuatu object kepada makanan. Fang membawa beberapa buah pisang dan apple yang ada di dalam dapurnya. Dia tidak sempat menyediakan apa-apa untuk berkelah nanti.

Boboiboy, Fang dan Ochobot tidak pernah pergi bersiar-siar dibandar Pulau Rintis. Yaya dan Ying membawa mereka ke beberapa tempat yang menarik. Gopal pula menunjukkan beberapa kedai makanan yang sedap-sedap. Sempat juga si Gopal membeli kek kecil untuk mereka menikmatinya nanti. Boboiboy dan Ochobot begitu teruja melihat benda-benda baru yang di bandar Pulau Rintis.

Tepat pukul 12, mereka sudah kelaparan. Lalu mereka terus ke sebuah taman reaksi yang berdekatan. Di situ juga terdapat sebuah tasik yang begitu besar. Ada beberapa orang sedang memancing di situ. Bukan setakat tasik yang ada, ada juga taman permainan khas untuk kanak-kanak, Ochobot yang tidak pernah naik buai, dia ingin merasai menaiki buai. Tapi Ochobot tiada kaki untuk menghayun buai tersebut, dia menyuruh Boboiboy tolakkan untuk dia.

Mereka mengambil tempat dibawah pokok untuk berteduh. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying dari awal lagi melihat Fang begitu senyap sekali, senyuman yang diberinya hanyalah senyuman paksa. Yaya menyuruh Boboiboy bertanya kepada Fang kalau apa-apa yang berlaku dirumah

"Aku rasa mesti abang dia buat sesuatu dekat Fang, dia kena buli lagi lah tue" bisik Gopal kepada Yaya dan Ying. "Aku tahu macam mana nak ceriakan si Fang" kata Gopal lagi. Lalu dia mengambil biskut yaya dan menukarkan ia kepada donut lobak merah

"Wei Gopal, kau mahu si Fang sakit perut ka?" Ying mengambil donut lobak merah itu dari tangan Gopal

"Sakit perut? Kenapa? Fang sakit perut ke? Kenapa dia tak cakap awal-awal, boleh aje dia pergi berehat dekat rumah" kata Yaya. Sebenarnya Yaya sendiri yang tidak tahu penduduk Pulau Rintis tidak beberapa suka dengan biskut Yaya kerana biskut dia tidak sedap. Gopal pula mahu kenakan Fang dengan biskut Yaya. "Isk kau nie Gopal, tak baik kenakan Fang" marah Ochobot yang ingin menyumbat beberapa biskut Yaya di dalam mulut Gopal. Yaya dan Ying tergelak sahaja

Fang yang sedang duduk termenung sambil melihat tasik memikirkan tentang abangnya. Boboiboy duduk sebelahnya dan memberi cekodok chocolate kepada Fang. "Terima kasih" kata Fang

"Fang, kenapa dari pagi tadi kau diam sahaja?"

Fang yang tidak ingin memberitahu apa yang berlaku, dia berasa bersalah kalau tidak bagitahu. Lama-kelamaan juga, mereka pasti tahu nanti. Fang menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya.."

"HAH! sebenarnya kau sedihkan sebab takde donut lobak merah kan" terkejut Boboiboy dan Fang kerana tiba-tiba sahaja Gopal muncul dengan donut lobak merah. Fang berasa sungguh gembira kerana melihat donut kegemarannya. Dia hendak sahaja mencapai donut tersebut tetapi Ying dengan larian lajunya, menolak donut tersebut. Donut itu terbang dan lalu termasuk ke dalam tasik.

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH KUUUU!"

"Kau apasal Ying, aku baru nak kenakan si Fang"

"Kenakan aku? Kau tukarkan biskut Yaya jadi donut lobak merah yea" Fang mula hendak mengeluarkan harimau bayangnya. "ALAMAK! BOBOIBOY!"

"Eh sudah sudah, jangan bergaduh. Kau pun Gopal, Fang baru sahaja nak bercerita dah kau sibuk"

"Ala, aku nak hiburkan hati si hantu Fang nie aje dengan biskut Yaya" lalu Fang mengeluarkan harimau bayangnya. Gopal berlari sekeliling tasik menjerit jerit nama appa dan amma dia.

"Hah, ceritalah balik Fang" kata Boboiboy. Gopal yang sudah habis dikejar oleh harimau bayang, terbaring di atas rumput kerana terlampau penat sangat. Yaya dan Ying duduk disebelah Fang untuk mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya

"Sebelum itu, aku minta maaf dekat Boboiboy kerana aku berbohong dekat kau Boboiboy. Pagi tadi aku cari abang aku, tapi dia tiada pula. Aku cuba menghubungi dia, dia tak angkat pula. Aku risau takut apa-apa terjadi dekat abang aku. Dia tidak tinggalkan nota pun mana dia pergi"

"Sebab itu kau senyap sahaja dari pagi tadi. Kau risaukan tentang abang kau" Fang mengangguk sahaja selepas mendengar kata-kata dari Ochobot.

"Hari tue kau yang hilang, hari nie abang kau pulak yang hilang. Entah-entah lepas nie dua-dua yang hilang pula. Mesti si ratu gila tue hidup balik, tangkap abang kau"

"APA KAU CAKAP! kau nak kena dengan harimau bayang aku lagi" terus Gopal sorok belakang Boboiboy.

"Gopal, tak baik kau cakap macam tue. Sekarang apa rancangan kau Fang?" tanya Yaya

"Aku perlu mencari abang aku. Korang tak perlu risau, biar aku sorang sahaja yang pergi" lalu Fang bangun dan terus berlari untuk mencari abangnya.

"FANGG!" jerit Boboiboy. "Nampaknya, kita kena tolong Fang" Boboiboy lari dan mengikuti Fang di belakang.

Tiba-tiba Fang terhenti kerana bayang-bayang dia sendiri bergerak-gerak seperti ada orang lain sedang mengawal. Bayang-bayang itu cuba hendak menarik kaki Fang ke dalam satu lubang tetapi dia sempat diselamatkan oleh Boboiboy. Boboiboy menarik tangan Fang dengan kuatnya.

Bayang-bayang tersebut terbentuk kepada dua belah tangan yang sungguh besar. Orang disekeliling menjerit dan berlari dari situ.

"Fang, kau guna kuasa kau ke?"

"Mana ada. Itu bukan aku yang buat" Fang dan Boboiboy cuba hendak larikan diri tetapi kaki mereka di pegang oleh tangan bayang tersebut. Ochobot, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal cuba hendak menyelamatkan mereka.

"TUMBUKAN PADU!" Namun Yaya gagal menggunakan kuasanya kerana bayang-bayang itu lebih kuat daripadanya. Ochobot dan Gopal menarik tangan Fang dan Boboiboy. Manakala Yaya dan Ying cuba memikirkan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

"Kita tak boleh bagi benda itu tarik mereka ke dalam lubang tue. Cepat Ying, gunakan kuasa kau" Ying mengganguk dan menggunakan kuasanya

"BEBOLA MASA!" Ying melambatkan tangan bayang itu dan juga Boboiboy dan Fang. Gopal dan Ochobot menarik mereka berdua dan akhirnya mereka terlepas daripada tangan bayang tersebut.

Bebola masa Ying hilang dan tangan bayang mula menyerang mereka tetapi ia gagal kerana Kapten Kaizo sempat memotong motong tangan bayang tersebut sehingga terputus dengan pedang tenaganya. Akhirnya bayang-bayang dan lubang tersebut hilang.

"Abang!" Fang berlari dan memeluk abangnya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi nie" terfikir Boboiboy sambil memikirkan apa yang berlaku tadi.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mereka sekarang berkumpul di rumah Fang. Abang Fang menyuruh mereka datang ke sini kerana ingin menyatakan sesuatu berita buruk. Lahap juga berada bersama dengan mereka. "Cik adik ada bawak tak biskut yang sedap tue?" tanya Lahap kepada Yaya

"Hah! Ada ada. Ambiklah semua. Tak sangka Lahap suka sangat dengan biskut nie" Yaya begitu teruja sekali. Selama ini tiada siapa yang pernah meminta biskut dia. Gopal dan Ying membuat muka menakutkan kerana biskut Yaya tue bertoksik, Lahapkan suka benda-benda yang bertoksik

"Abang, apa benda tadi tue? Kenapa abang tiada disini pagi tadi?"

"Maafkan abang, Pang. Abang ingat abang akan pergi untuk beberapa hari tak pun sebulan kerana Lahap memberitahu abang ada sesuatu sedang menuju ke sini. Jadi abang terpaksa pergi untuk menyiasat dan menghalang benda tersebut" sambung Kaizo lagi "Tetapi nampaknya ia cuba hendak mengaburi mata abang. Benda yang kamu lihat tadi tue telah memasuki bumi semasa abang sedang menghancurkan object yang sedang memasuki kawansan bumi. Kamu semua harus berhati-hati kerana ia sedang mencari jam-jam kuasa kamu dan juga Ochobot"

"Nampaknya ada makhluk baru hendak cuba merampas jam kuasa kita" kata Boboiboy sambil memandang Ochobot. Boboiboy risau kalau benda tadi tue akan muncul balik dan akan menangkap salah satu kawannya. "Jangan risau Boboiboy, aku percaya yang kau akan melindungi kita semua" kata Ochobot

"Betul tue, lagipun kita kan ada Kapten Kaizo. Dia kan kuat, boleh kalahkan mana-mana alien pun" kata Gopal dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau jangan terlampau berharap sangat dengan aku. Aku mungkin juga tidak dapat kalahkan dengan musuh baru ini. Jadi bersedialah kamu semua. Aku akan hantar kamu semua balik ke rumah. Pang, kamu duduk dirumah, jangan kemana-mana. Lahap akan menjaga kamu sementara abang hantar kawan-kawan kamu pulang" Fang ikut sahaja kata-kata abangnya.

"Lahap, betul ke musuh baru ini terlampau kuat?" tanya Fang selepas sahaja kawan-kawan dia sudah pulang dan ditemani oleh abangnya.

"Aku tidak pasti Pang. Tapi musuh kamu sekarang ini berbeza dengan musuh-musuh kamu sebelum ini. Dia mempunyai kuasa magnetic, dia dapat meniru kuasa-kuasa kamu semua"

Nampaknya musuh mereka makin lama makin kuat. Alien-alien yang datang ke sini semuanya makin lama makin hebat. Mereka perlu bersedia dengan apa juga serangan sekali pun. Fang sendiri tidak pasti adakah musuh mereka adalah alien berkepala kotak atau alien yang berbentuk lain atau salah satu ahli keluarga dari Ratu Lily, tak pun alien yang berupa manusia seperti dia dan abang dia.

To be continued...

 **Semoga kamu terhibur dengan fanfic baru ini**

 **Kalau tak best, minta maaf T_T**

 **Kalau nak review, di alu-alukan :D**

 **Sesiapa yang belum lagi membaca Selamatkan Aku! dan Aku Abang, Kau Adik.. silakan lah baca**


	2. Bayangan Jahat!

**Kita bertemu lagi di chapter 2!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini.**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberi review! Author akan cuba yang terbaik untuk mengeluarkan Thorn dan Solar**

 **Tapi bukan dalam chapter nie lah :P**

 **Selamat membaca dan enjoy!**

Bayangan Jahat!

Chapter 2

Hari Isnin sudah tiba, jam loceng Boboiboy sudah berdering beberapa kali tetapi Boboiboy masih juga belum terjaga. Tok Aba menyuruh Ochobot kejutkan Boboiboy bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ochobot tahu kalau dia menyumbat biskut-biskut Yaya atau benda-benda pelik ke dalam mulut Boboiboy, tentu dia akan kena marah. Jadi Ochobot membuat keputusan untuk simbah sahaja air sejuk supaya Boboiboy bangun. Ochobot pergi ke bilik air dan mengambil baldi yang berisikan air sejuk. Ochobot mengangkat baldi tersebut dan lalu simbah ke arah Boboiboy.

"BANGUN BANGUN!" jerit Ochobot sehingga terjaga Boboiboy yang sedang basah kuyup. "Bangun pun kau. Atok suruh kau siap-siap pergi ke sekolah"

"Nak kejutkan aku pun tak perlulah simbah aku dengan air sejuk" Lalu Boboiboy mengejar Ochobot sampai sehingga membuatkan bilik Boboiboy bersepah. "Isk korang nie, pagi-pagi lagi dah buat bising. Boboiboy, kenapa kau basah kuyup?" Tok Aba yang berada di pintu bilik terkejut mereka berdua bergaduh-gaduhan di awal-awal pagi

"Ochobot nie tok Aba, simbah orang dengan air sejuk pula"

"Kenapa? kau nak aku simbah air panas ke? esok aku simbah dengan air panas pula" kata Ochobot yang hanya bergurau sahaja. "Apa kau cakap Ochobot. Mari sini kau!" Boboiboy membaling bantalnya, lalu terkena Ochobot. Mereka bersambung gaduh lagi.

"Budak-budak nie, kalau dah habis bergaduh. Jangan lupa pergi mandi, atok nak pergi siapkan sarapan pagi" Tok Aba redha sahaja dengan perangai mereka. Boboiboy dan Ochobot sudah seperti adik-beradik sendiri, jadi mereka ada juga bergaduh, selalunya di waktu pagi ketika hendak kejutkan Boboiboy.

10 minit kemudian, Boboiboy sudah bersiap untuk sarapan pagi. Ketika Boboiboy sedang menurun ke ruang tamu, dia ternampak ada seseorang sedang duduk di meja makan rumahnya. "Eh, siapa pula tue?" Boboiboy terus berlari kebawah dan terkejut melihat Gopal sedang makan nasi lemak di dalam rumahnya.

"Aik, bukan kau selalu ada dekat kedai tok Aba ke pagi-pagi begini?"

"Hmmm... semalam abang si Fang tue datang rumah aku. Dia cakap" Gopal cuba memimik suara Kapten Kaizo "Kamu esok Gopal, jangan pergi ke sekolah berseorangan. Jangan lupa lindungi kawan-kawan kamu dan jam kuasa kamu juga" kata Gopal.

"Oh begitu, tapi semalam takde pun serangan terbaru dari alien misteri kita tue"

"Ada ke takde, korang kena berhati-hati. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kapten Kaizo tue memang betul. Kita sendiri juga tak tahu musuh kita sorokkan diri dekat mana" Kata Ochobot yang sedang turun.

"Eh kejap... kenapa beg sekolah kau ada lastik, pistol air, kayu baseball? Mana boleh bawak barang-barang mainan nie pergi ke sekolah"

"Dey, itu semua untuk pertahankan dirilah daripada benda tue. Mana tahu kuasa kita tak boleh kalahkan benda tue, kita gunakan alat-alat mainan kita!" kata Gopal. Boboiboy dan Ochobot menepuk dahi. "Jadi, kau nak kena denda dengan Yaya lah yea" Boboiboy berikan senyuman sinis dekat Gopal

"Tak nak, tak nak" terus Gopal keluarkan lastik, pistol air dan kayu baseball dari beg sekolahnya. Boboiboy tergelak sahaja. "Hehe.. tau takut. Dah, jom lah pergi sekolah. Atok! Boboiboy makan nasi lemak nie dekat sekolah yea" Tok Aba keluar dari dapur dan memberikan botol air kepadanya.

"Jalan elok-elok, jangan nakal-nakal dekat sekolah" Boboiboy memberi salam kepada atoknya. Gopal pula membuka pintu rumah dan terkejut melihat Yaya dan Ying ada di depan pintu rumah Boboiboy.

"ALAMAK HANTU!" menjerit Gopal. "Wei, apa lu ingat kita orang nie hantu ka" marah Ying kepada Gopal. Gopal tergelak sengih

"Dah tue, apasal korang buat dekat pintu tue. Lain kali ketuklah pintu, tak payah lah duduk dekat pintu macam bodyguard pula"

"Isk, Kau nie Gopal. Kita orang baru sahaja nak ketuk pintu rumah Boboiboy, pas tue salahkan kita orang pula. Selamat kita orang tak ketuk kepala kau tue Gopal" kata Yaya dengan mukanya yang tegas.

"Dah tue, apa korang buat dekat sini? Nak denda aku lah tue sebab bawak barang mainan pergi sekolah"

"OH, KAU BAWAK BARANG MAINAN YEA GOPAL!" Yaya dengan gembiranya, mengeluarkan buku denda dia. "Dey, kita orang bukan dekat sekolah lah. Lagipun aku dah simpan mainan-mainan tue dekat rumah boboiboy. Hah! jawap soalan aku tadi, apasal korang ada dekat sini?"

"Aiyoo.. semalam Kaizo bagitahu jangan bagi kita orang pergi sekolah sorang-sorang maaa" kata Ying "Lu pun ada dekat sini sebab benda yang samakan"

"Mestilah, aku perlu melindungi Boboiboy daripada alien jahat macam Adudu tue" kata Gopal sambil menunjukkan kekuatannya. "Yolah tue, kuat konon. Tapi pasal makan, kau yang no 1 kan" marah Ying

"Tadi Boboiboy dan Ochobot bergaduh. Sekarang korang pula yang bergaduh. Apa nak jadi dengan budak-budak sekarang nie" kata Tok Aba. "Selamatlah Fang takde dekat sini, kalau tidak Boboiboy dan Fang bergaduh tak ingat dunia. Ingat atok tak tahu pasal korang berdua suka sangat bergaduh. Atok ada spylah" sambung Tok Aba

"Ala atok, spy tue mestilah Ochobotkan" kata Boboiboy sambil teringatkan tentang dia dan Fang yang suka bergaduh. Tak kisahlah dekat mana pun, mesti ada pergaduhan kecil ke besar ke tapi mereka tetap sahabat sejati.

"Pergi sekolah elok-elok. Jumpa lagi nanti" Tok Aba berdiri dekat pintu dan melambai-lambai kepada mereka.

Mereka berlima melambai-lambai... eh berlima? "Wei Ochobot, apasal kau ikut kita orang pergi sekolah lak" Boboiboy berasa pelik pula

"Hehehe.. aku ingatkan aku pergi sekolah juga.. lupa pula.." terus Ochobot masuk balik ke dalam rumah. Mereka berlima melambai-lambai... eh, siapa pula sorang lagi. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying memandang ke arah kanan dan nampak Fang pula yang muncul.

"Dey, dari mana kau muncul?" tanya Gopal

"Aku muncul lepas korang habis gaduhlah. Aku datang sini sebab abang aku tue, pagi-pagi lagi nak suruh aku buat latihan tempur dia tue. Jadi aku larilah ke sini. Dah lah semalam satu malam aku kena kemaskan balik satu rumah sebab latihan tempur dia tue" Berapi api Fang bila teringat balik keadaan rumah malam semalam. Fang terpaksa kemaskan rumah sampai pukul 2 pagi, lepas tue, baru dia dapat tidur.

"Kau tue kan Fang, macam suri rumah. Asyik-asyik nak kemas, asyik-asyik nak kemas. Kalau kau tue perempuan, mesti ramai lelaki nak masuk meminang dengan kau. Untunglah siapa lelaki yang bertuah tue tapi yang tak bertuahnya, kau tue cepat sangat nak marah orang. Lepas tue, mesti kena belasah dengan harimau bayang kau tue" Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying berhenti berjalan sambil menunjukkan muka ketakutan kerana Fang sedang mengeluarkan aura aura kegelapannya.

"HARIMAU BAYANG!" Fang menyuruh harimau bayangnya menyerang Gopal. Gopal terus memecut dan lari ke sekolah sambil dikejar oleh harimau bayang. Fang biarkan sahaja.

"Yaya, kenapa kau bawak sampai 4 bakul nie?" Boboiboy baru sahaja perasan Yaya sedang memegang 4 bakul yang penuh dengan biskutnya. Yaya nak jual dekat sekolah ke? fikir Boboiboy. Alamak, biskut Yaya. Habislah kalau kita kena denda kalau tak beli biskut dia, fikir pula Fang

"Oh, biskut-biskut nie Lahap yang mintak. Semalam dia datang rumah aku, dia cakap dia nak bagi dekat keluarga dia, sepupu dia, atok dia, nenek dia... " panjang sangat senarai order Lahap sampai Boboiboy menepuk dahinya. Fang dan Ying berasa lega kerana biskut tersebut tidak dijual dekat kantin sekolah, kalau tidak, habis semua pelajar-pelajar Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis kena beli biskut tersebut. Sambil sedang mereka gelak ketawa bersama, mereka tidak sedar bahawa ada sesuatu sedang mengekori mereka dari belakang. Dia menunggu sahaja peluang untuk menyerang mereka.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Selamat pagi cikgu, KEBENARAN"

"Selamat pagi murid-murid. Duduk semua, cikgu nak bagi kamu satu soalan yang sangat mudah lagi dipermudahkan. Sesiapa yang mendapat jawap soalan matematik ini, cikgu ada kejutan khas yang tidak dapat menjawap soalan tersebut" Lalu Cikgu Papa Zola menulis satu soalan matematik yang amat susah sekali. Yaya dan Ying terkial-kial mengira dan mencari jawapan soalan matematik tersebut. Gopal mengigit pensil kerana tidak tahu jalan kerja matematik itu. Boboiboy pening melihat soalan matematik dan terpaksa membaca lagi sekali soalan tersebut. Pelajar lain juga terburu-buru mencari jawapan matematik. Fang yang baru sahaja hendak mengangkat tangan, cikgu Papa Zola sudah muncul di mejanya

"Kamu Fang. Bagi orang lain yang menjawap pula, cikgu tahu kamu nie teramat bijak dalam matematik walaupun ada juga ujian matematik yang kamu gagal tetapi JANGAN LAH KAMU NAK MENBOROS SEMUA JAWAPAN MATEMATIK, BAGILAH PELUANG UNTUK KAWAN-KAWAN KAMU UNTUK MENJAWAP PULA!"

"Tapi Cikgu..."

"Tiada tapi tapi... didalam soalan matematik tiada tapi tapi, semuanya hanyalah soalan kebenaran" kata cikgu Papa Zola

"Tapi cikgu bagi soalan matematik tambahan tingkatan 5, macam mana dia orang semua nak jawap soalan tue" kata Fang sambil menunjuk papan putih. Terkejut Cikgu Papa Zola dan lalu memadam soalan matematik sambil tersengih. Pelajar-pelajar 5 Jujur membuat muka berapi api dekat Cikgu Papa Zola. "Ala, cikgu silap teknikal aje. Cikgu bagi soalan tahap senang pula yea" gelak Cikgu Papa Zola sorang-sorang. Lalu cikgu Papa Zola menulis soalan matematik yang begitu mudah sehingga semua pelajar dapat menjawapnya dengan betul.

"Wei Fang" bisik Boboiboy kepada Fang. "Kenapa Lahap ada dekat padang sekolah. Ada sesuatu ke?" Lahap yang sedang berdiri tegak seperti patung, memerhatikan sahaja bangunan Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Dia dengan muka yang ganas sampai murid-murid lain takut untuk mendekati padang sekolah tetapi ada juga ingat Lahap tue maskot sekolah terutama sekali Cikgu Papa Zola. Siap berselfie sekali.

"Abang aku suruh dia jadi bodyguard, takut nanti kita kena serang. Jadi dia hantar Lahap ke sini, dia pula dengan latihan tempur dia lagi" kata Fang dengan nada yang malas. Tak habis-habis dengan latihan tempur si Kaizo tue. Fang makin lama makin malas nak jalani latihan tempur dengan abangnya. Fang selalu melarikan diri ke rumah Boboiboy tak pun ke kedai Tok Aba sebab dia sendiri tak sanggup menghadapi abangnya yang sudah terlampau kuat dan mahir dalam bab perang.

"Ala, kalau kita kena serang pun, kita boleh aje..."

"APA YANG KAMU SEDANG BERBISIK NIE!" Cikgu Papa Zola muncul semula dan memandang ke arah Boboiboy dan Fang dengan penuh kecurigaan. "Takde apa-apa lah cikgu, Boboiboy nie tanya soalan matematik aje" kata Fang

"Soalan matematik? Soalan darjah 3 pun kamu tak dapat nak jawap ke Boboiboy?" Boboiboy memandang ke arah papan putih, terkejut beruk dia melihat soalan yang begitu senang sekali. Memang betul apa yang dikatakan Cikgu Papa Zola, soalan matematik darjah 3. Fang tergelak besar sorang-sorang dekat belakang dan tiba-tiba sahaja dia terjatuh ke belakang kerana ada serangan di luar sekolah.

"Eh, siapa yang serang sekolah nie" Cikgu Papa Zola melihat luar tingkap dan nampak ada sesuatu yang sungguh menakutkan. Gopal berdiri sebelah cikgu Papa Zola "Wei Fang, apasal kembar kau hitam legam?" Terdapat bayang-bayang Fang menyerang Lahap dengan begitu dasyat sekali menyebabkan Lahap jatuh pengsan. Rupanya seperti Fang cuma dalam bentuk bayang tetapi matanya berwarna merah seperti hantu.

"Itu bukan kembar aku lah" marah Fang.

"Habis tue, itu hantu kau lah yea" sebelum sempat Fang memarahi Gopal, bayang-bayang Fang menyerang kelas 5 Jujur. "TUSUKAN BAYANG!" bayang itu mempunyai suara yang agak menggerunkan seperti suara hantu.

"KOKUN BAYANG!" Fang yang sebenar melindungi mereka semua dengan kuasanya tetapi kuasa bayang yang jahat itu mempunyai kuasa yang tersangat kuat, tusukan bayangnya dapat menembusi kokun bayang Fang. Tusukan bayang itu hampir terkena Fang. Yaya dan Ying menyelamatkan pelajar-pelajar lain dan cikgu Papa Zola dan membawa mereka ke tempat yang selamat.

"Kuatnya hantu kau Fang" kata Gopal sambil melihat Fang sedang mempertahankan kokun bayangnya. "Jangan banyak cakap, pergi serang dia... arghhhh!" Fang terkena serangan tolakan bayang dari bayang jahat itu dan kokun bayang Fang hilang. Fang terjatuh sehingga menyebabkan kerusi dan meja terhempap ke atasnya.

"FANGGG!" Boboiboy melompat keluar dari tingkap dan menukar kepada Boboiboy Taufan. "BERANI KAU! AMBIK NIE! BEBOLA TAUFAN!" tetapi bayang Fang yang jahat bertukar menjadi bayang Boboiboy Taufan yang jahat. "Kau ingat aku tak boleh meniru kuasa kau juga. Tapi aku lebih hebat daripada kau" gelak Boboiboy Taufan yang jahat itu. "PUSARAN TAUFAN!" puting beliung yang begitu kuat, membuatkan Boboiboy Taufan dan bebola taufannya tersedut ke dalam tapi Boboiboy Taufan diselamatkan oleh Fang dengan pengikat bayangnya. Fang menarik Boboiboy Taufan masuk ke dalam kelas semula.

"Boboiboy, macam mana kita nak kalahkan Boboiboy hantu tue" Kata Gopal yang sedang dalam ketakutan. Dia tidak boleh terbayangkan kalau bayang jahat itu menukar menjadi bayang Gopal yang jahat.

"Aku tak pasti Gopal, tapi kita jangan berhenti menyerang benda tue dan mempertahankan sekolah kita" Boboiboy Taufan bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Gempa. Dia terjun ke bawah dan mengeluarkan golum tanah. Fang juga mengikut Boboiboy Gempa dan terjun ke bawah. "Mari kita serang dia sama-sama" kata Boboiboy Gempa

Gopal pula, dia takut untuk terjun ke bawah tetapi dia kena kuatkan semangat untuk berjuang bersama dengan Boboiboy dan Fang. Jadi Gopal terjun ke bawah dengan perasaan ketakutan.

"SERANGAN TUMBUKAN GOLUM!

"SERANGAN TUMBUKAN TANAH!" Boboiboy Taufan yang jahat menjadi Boboiboy Gempa yang jahat. Tetapi serangan dari Boboiboy Gempa yang jahat dapat mengalahkan Golum tanah.

"TUMBUKAN PADU!"

"SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJU!" Yaya dan Ying muncul untuk menyerang Boboiboy Gempa yang jahat. Nampaknya bayang-bayang Boboiboy Gempa tidak boleh berpecah kepada dua untuk membentukkan dirinya kepada Yaya dan Ying. Bayang jahat itu menghilangkan diri dan lalu Yaya dan Ying jatuh ke tanah. "Mana benda itu pergi" kata Ying sambil melihat persekitaran. Mereka bersiap sedia jikalau ada serangan lagi. "Aku rasa benda tue dah larikan diri" kata Gopal dengan yakin tetapi dia silap. Lubang hitam terbentuk di tengah-tengah padang sekolah dan ingin menyedut mereka masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Yaya terbang ke atas, Ying dengan larian lajunya dan memeluk pokok sekuat hati. Gopal naik ke atas Hoverboard Boboiboy taufan bersama dengan Boboiboy Taufan. Fang bertukar menjadi separa garuda bayang dan terbang ke langit.

Seperti ada magnetic yang tersangat kuat dan Ying tidak dapat menahan dirinya, lalu dia melayang ke arah lubang hitam itu. Yaya terbang begitu pantas sekali pergi menyelamatkan kawan baiknya. Ying memegang kuat tangan Yaya dan Yaya terpaksa meletakkan Ying di atas bumbung sekolah. Tiba-tiba tangan bayang yang begitu besar sekali muncul.

"LARI YAYA!" jerit Boboiboy Taufan.

"TANGAN BAYANG!" Fang mengeluarkan kuasa tangan bayangnya untuk menghalang tangan bayang yang jahat itu daripada menarik Yaya ke dalam lubang hitam. Tangan bayang yang jahat beralih arah dan menyerang tangan bayang Fang dan juga Fang.

"KOKUN BAYANG!" tetapi seperti tadi, tangan bayang tersebut dapat menembusi kokun bayang Fang dan menarik kaki Fang.

"Kita kena tolong Fang" Gopal memegang erat Boboiboy Taufan kerana dia sedang mengawal hoverboardnya yang sedang terbang begitu laju untuk menyelamatkan Fang yang sedikit lagi masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut. Boboiboy Taufan sempat pegang tangan Fang dan menarik Fang dengan begitu kuat sekali tetapi disebabkan daya penarikan yang begitu kuat, Boboiboy Taufan sendiri tidak dapat menarik Fang semula. "Jangan lepaskan tangan aku, Fang"

"Yaya, pergi selamatkan dia orang. Aku cuba pelahankan masa" kata Ying yang menjadi bimbang jika lubang hitam dapat menarik mereka masuk. Yaya terbang ke arah mereka dan Ying cuba pelahankan masa tetapi tangan bayang jahat itu begitu cepat dan lalu menolak Ying jatuh dari bumbung sekolah

"YING!" Yaya beralih terbang ke arah Ying yang hampir jatuh ke tanah tetapi kakinya tiba-tiba dipegang oleh tangan bayang jahat. Dia menarik Yaya ke dalam lubang hitam dan lalu Yaya hilang. Fang pula tidak dapat memegang tangan Boboiboy Taufan lebih lama lagi, lalu terlepas. Fang juga ditarik masuk ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut dan lalu lubang hitam itu hilang bersama Fang. Gopal dan Boboiboy Taufan tidak percaya apa yang telah berlaku, dua daripada kawan baik mereka telah ditangkap.

Ying terselamat dari jatuh ke tanah, dia sempat diselamatkan oleh Lahap yang telah sedar dari pengsan. Dia juga sempat melihat Yaya dan Fang tarik masuk ke dalam lubang hitam. Pelajar-pelajar lain juga yang berada di dalam kawasan sekolah turut menyaksikan apa yang telah berlaku terhadap kawan sekolah mereka. Ada yang menangis, ada yang ketakutan.

"FANGGG! YAYA!" Boboiboy Taufan menjerit nama mereka.

To be continued...

 **Jangan marah sebab Fang dan Yaya kena tangkap :P**

 **Tunggu ajelah chapter yang seterusnya! Mungkin lama, mungkin cepat**

 **Tunggu ajelah yea...**


	3. Larikan Diri!

**Maaf kerana lambat update**

 **Minta maaf banyak-banyak**

 **Dan maaf kalau ada kesilapan dalam chapter nie**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review :)**

 **Selamat membaca dan enjoy**

Larikan Diri!

Chapter 3

Fang dan Yaya terjatuh ke dalam sebuah gua. "Dekat gua mana kita berada sekarang nie?" kata Yaya yang sedang bangunkan dirinya. Baju sekolah Yaya penuh dengan debu-debu tanah. Fang juga sama seperti Yaya. "Aku tidak pasti Yaya"

Terdapat dua lorong yang mereka boleh lalui, satu ke arah kanan, satu lagi ke arah kiri. Yaya dan Fang memandang satu sama lain. Mereka perlu membuat keputusan bersama untuk keluar dari sini. Masalahnya mereka tidak pernah bekerjasama sebelum ini, jadi inilah masanya mereka memerlukan kekuatan masing-masing.

"Hmmm.. apa kata kau ikut kiri, aku ikut kanan" kata Yaya

"Habis tue, kau nak kita orang terpisah. Nanti terjadi apa-apa salah sorang daripada kita macam mana?" marah Fang.

"Kau ada idea yang bagus ke Fang? Ini sahaja rancangan yang kita ada"

"Kalau salah sorang daripada kita sesat macam mana? Mana nak cari nanti, kita bukannya ada peta" dua-dua sudah mulai bergaduh.

"Woi woi, sudahlah. Yang korang nak bergaduh dalam gua nie apa hal?" Fang dan Yaya seperti tahu sahaja suara itu. Mereka menoleh ke kanan dan ternampak

"ADUDU!" kata Yaya dan Fang serentak. "Apa kau buat dekat sini?" tanya Fang. Adudu yang sedang duduk di gua melihat sahaja mereka berdua bergaduh semenjak tadi.

"Apa aku buat dekat sini? Aku pun terkena macam koranglah" kata Adudu "Pagi tadi sedang aku membuat rancangan baru untuk musnahkan korang, tiba-tiba sahaja datang lubang hitam dan menarik aku sampai ke sini" sambung Adudu dengan nada penuh melodrama. "Sehingga Probe sendiri tidak dapat selamatkan aku. Probe, aku harap kau dapat mencari aku yang berada di sini"

"Berdrama pula kau nie" kata Yaya

"Kalau macam tue, kita guna jam kuasa kita. Kita hantar signal masing-masing di mana kita berada. Kalau ada apa-apa berlaku, kita hubungi guna jam kuasa kita"

"Hah! bagus juga cadangan kau Fang. Lagipun signal kita mesti keluar dekat jam kuasa Boboiboy juga nanti. Lagi senang dia orang akan mencari kita. Ok, aku ambik lorong kanan, kau ambik lorong kiri" Fang dan Yaya bersetuju dengan rancangan mereka.

"Woi, woi, korang terlupa aku ke?" Adudu melihat mereka berdua.

"Err.. apa kata kau ikut Yaya. Biar aku pergi sorang"

"Eh, kenapa dia perlu ikut aku pula. Suruhlah dia ikut kau, Fang" Adudu melihat Yaya

"Mana boleh, kau kan perempuan. Jadi dia mestilah kena jaga kau" lepas tue Adudu menoleh ke arah Fang

"Aku boleh jaga diri aku lah Fang" Adudu melihat Yaya semula. Makin lama makin Adudu rasa begitu menjengkelkan dengan pergaduhan mereka "WOI! sudahlah, biar aku sendiri yang buat keputusan. Aku ikut sahaja Yaya, habis cerita"

"Baik, kalau macam tue, kita harus cari jalan keluar dengan cepat. Jalan lupa hantar signal kau Yaya kalau kau jumpa jalan keluar" kata Fang sambil menunjukkan jam kuasanya. Lalu mereka bertiga berpecah. Adudu dengan Yaya, manakala Fang pergi keseorangan. Fang tidak kisah kalau Adudu ikut dia tetapi dia tidak mahu Yaya keseorangan. Dia sebagai kawan yang baik, dia tak nak apa-apa terjadi dekat Yaya. Lorong yang mereka bertiga lalui memang agak gelap, mujurlah Adudu ada lampu suluh, jadi teranglah laluan Yaya dan Adudu.

Manakala Fang pula, terpaksa merempuh di dalam gua gelap.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying dan Lahap berlari dari sekolah terus ke rumah Fang. Setelah sampai di rumah Fang, mereka agak terkejut kerana rumah Fang telah musnah. Kaizo yang berdiri di depan rumah terkejut melihat mereka berempat berada di situ.

"Kapten, apa sudah jadi dengan rumah kapten?" tanya Lahap.

Kaizo menhela nafas dan bercerita kepada mereka "Semasa aku tengah berlatih, tadi ada sesuatu menyerang aku, aku terpaksa menyerang benda tue balik sehingga menyebabkan pertarungan kita orang mengakibatan kemusnahan rumah aku" sambung Kaizo lagi "kenapa kamu semua berada di sini? mana adik aku?"

"Kapten Kaizo, tadi kami juga diserang. Benda tue boleh bertukar wajah menjadi kami semua dalam bentuk bayang. Lepas tue, dia dapat tangkap Yaya dan Fang" kata Boboiboy. Di dalam hati Boboiboy, dia risau dengan keadaan mereka berdua tetapi dia yakin mereka selamat. Dia percaya Fang dan Yaya akan mencari jalan keluar.

"Tangkap? Lahap, kenapa kamu terlalu cuai sangat sampai adik aku kena tangkap dengan benda tue?"

"Maaf kapten. aku sendiri telah dikalahkan oleh benda tue"

"Ha ah, benda tue kuat sangat. Kita orang sendiri tak dapat nak musnahkan benda tue" kata Ying. Jam kuasa Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying telah menerima signal daripada Yaya. "Eh, ini signal dari Yaya"

Kaizo melihat signal itu. Signal itu datang bukan dari Pulau Rintis tetapi ia menunjukkan Yaya dan Fang berada di Pulau Terapung. "Mereka telah dibawa ke sana, kita kena pergi sana"

"Hah! Aku ada idea untuk pergi ke Pulau Terapung dengan cara yang cepat!" Kata Boboiboy setelah mendapat idea yang bernas

"Jangan cakap kau nak suruh Cikgu Papa bawak kita orang pergi ke Pulau Terapung"

"Isk, bukan lah Gopal. Kita mintak tolong Ochobot teleport kan kami terus ke sana. Bagus tak idea aku" Mata Boboiboy bersinar-sinar memandang ke arah Gopal. Gopal juga setuju dengan idea Boboiboy

"Bagus idea kau" kata Gopal "Lagipun kita dah dapat koordinat di mana mereka berada" kata Boboiboy. Tapi kenapa signal Yaya sahaja yang keluar, mana Fang? Mungkin Fang ada bersama dia atau Fang dibawa ke tempat lain? fikir Boboiboy

"Jangan banyak cakap. Bawak aku ke Ochobot, kita jangan buang masa lagi" sambung Kaizo lagi "Lagi satu, jangan bagitahu adik aku tentang rumah nie. Sebahagian rumah nie sebenarnya ada musnah sedikit akibat latihan tempur aku" Boboiboy dan Gopal menepuk dahi. Lorr.. ingatkan kemusnahan teruk sebab pertaruhan tadi rupanya sebahagian ia daripada latihan tempur Kapten Kaizo rupanya

"Lahap, kau tak payah ikut. Kalau boleh, kau bina semula rumah nie"

"Err... macam mana aku nak buat semula rumah nie Kapten. Tak kan aku sorang sahaja" Kaizo memandang ke Lahap dengan penuh kemarahan. "Ba-baik Kapten. Aku akan cuba sedaya upaya aku kapten"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying dan Kapten Kaizo terus ke kedai Tok Aba. Ochobot sedang mengelap pinggan dan cawan yang baru sahaja habis basuh. Tok Aba pula sedang sediakan cekodok chocolate, Probe tadi datang nak beli cekodok chocolate. Dia teringin sangat nak makan, padahal dia tue robot. "Ochobot! Tok Aba!"

"Awalnya kamu habis sekolah?" kata Tok Aba.

"Bukanlah atok. Kami ada kecemasan" Ochobot terkejut dan lalu terpecah satu pinggan kerana terjatuh. Tok Aba memberi muka kepada Ochobot "Hehe.. maaf tok"

"Kecemasan apa Boboiboy?" tanya Tok Aba

"Fang dan Yaya kena tangkap tadi. Sekarang nie kita perlukan Ochobot untuk teleportasi kami ke sana sebab kita orang dah ada koordinat Yaya" kata Boboiboy. Dia menunjukkan signal Yaya kepada Ochobot. Ochobot mengambil koordinat dari Boboiboy dan menyuruh mereka semua pegang tangan masing-masing

"Bersedia semua?" Semua angguk sahaja tanda mereka sudah bersedia. "Hati-hati bila korang ada dekat sana" pesan Tok Aba dekat mereka

Ochobot sudah 100% untuk menggunakan kuasanya, lalu mereka semua hilang tetapi mereka muncul balik ke sini. "Aik, kenapa tak menjadi Ochobot?" tanya Boboiboy yang agak keliru.

"Betul ke koordinat Yaya tue?" tanya Ochobot. Boboiboy memeriksa semula koordinat Yaya, koordinatnya betul tapi kenapa mereka kembali ke sini balik?

"Aku dapat rasakan ada sesuatu melindungi Pulau Terapung. Dia menghalang kita masuk menggunakan kuasa teleportasi" kata Kaizo. Dia menumbuk tangannya ke atas meja kaunter kedai Tok Aba

"Jadi, macam mana kita nak selamatkan mereka?" tanya Ying

"Macam nie, kita masuk ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut" muncul Probe secara tiba-tiba "Pagi tadi encik bos telah ditarik masuk ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut, aku dari tadi tak jumpa-jumpa mana encik bos berada, jadi aku terus ke kedai Tok Aba untuk membeli cekodok chocolate. Orang kata, lepas makan, mungkin otak kita dapat idea untuk mencari sesuatu"

"Wei Probe, kau nie suka sangat muncul secara tiba-tiba" kata Gopal "Lagipun kau kan robot, mana boleh makan. Bak sini cekodok chocolate tue" Gopal terus merampas cekodok chocolate dari tangan Probe dan terus menelan semua. "Cekodok chocolate aku" menangis Probe. Kaizo yang memerhatikan mereka sahaja. Dia sendiri sudah hilang sabar, begini ke perangai budak-budak mentah nak menjaga bumi daripada alien jahat.

"Kamu berdua nie nak berlawak atau nak mencari kawan kamu" Terus Gopal dan Probe terdiam. "Sabar Kapten Kaizo. Saya tahu Kapten Kaizo risaukan tentang Fang tapi macam mana kita nak masuk ke dalam Pulau Terapung" kata Boboiboy yang sedang cuba untuk menenangkan Kapten Kaizo

"Kan aku dah cakap tadi, kita masuk aje dalam lubang hitam tue" Kata Probe. Kaizo berfikir sebentar, apa yang dikatakan oleh robot ungu tue memang betul. Hanya satu cara sahaja untuk mendapatkan Fang, Yaya dan Adudu semula, mereka perlu masuk ke dalam lubang hitam tue

"Tapi kita tunggu serangan seterusnya. Macam mana kalau benda tue tak nak buka lubang hitam tue" kata Ying.

"Mesti dia akan buka punya" kata Boboiboy dengan penuh keyakinan. Jadi mereka sekarang menunggu sahaja serangan seterusnya. Kaizo juga terpaksa menunggu walaupun dia sudah hilang sabar.

aaaaaaaaaaa

Fang yang sedang berjalan di dalam gua yang gelap, dia meraba-raba dinding gua bagi memudahkan dia berjalan. Dia terfikir, mungkin jalan yang Yaya ambik mungkin jalan yang betul sebab dia sendiri tak nampak cahaya yang masuk ke dalam. "FANG!" jam kuasa Fang berbunyi dan skrin kecil terkeluar.

"Yaya, kau dah jumpa jalan keluar?"

"Aku rasa aku dah jumpa jalan keluar daripada gua nie. Aku ada hantar signal dekat kau. Kau pulak ada jumpa apa-apa?"

"Aku takde jumpa apa-apa, sini semuanya gelap. Aku sendiri tak nampak jalan" kata Fang. Selamat skrin kecil jam kuasa dia bagi cahaya yang kecil

"Ok, kau datang ke sini secepat mungkin dan hati-hati tau Fang" Fang menutup skrin kecil itu dan terus gua menjadi gelap. Dia pun patah balik ke tempat tadi. Fang tanpa sengaja dia tertendang sebuah batu besar dan mengakibatkan kepala Fang terhantuk ke dinding gua. Fang mengusik-usik kepala dia dan mendapati kepala dia berdarah sedikit.

"Aduh, baru sahaja tadi Yaya cakap hati-hati, dah kepala aku berdarah" Fang terpaksa berjalan dengan cepat, takut nanti luka di kepala dia makin parah tetapi kali ini dia perlu berhati-hati.

Sedang Fang mencari jalan ke tempat tadi, dia seperti terdengar sesuatu sedang mengekori dia dari belakang. Dia menoleh ke belakang tapi semuanya gelap, dia tidak dapat melihat apakah benda itu. Mungkin hanya perasaan dia sahaja. Dalam keadaan gelap macam ini, macam-macam perasaan boleh bermain-main di pemikirannya.

Fang melihat signal Yaya bagi tadi, dia mengikut sahaja signal itu dan terus ke Yaya dan Adudu

Yaya yang sedang menunggu Fang datang ke sini bersama Adudu, melihat sahaja di luar gua. "Kita dekat mana nie Adudu?" Yaya seperti teringat persekitaran hutan tersebut tapi di mana ya.

"Kau dah lupa ke, kita sekarang berada di Pulau Terapung" kata Adudu. Baru Yaya teringat. "Lama lagi ke kita nak tunggu si Fang tue nak datang" tanya Adudu yang tidak sabar untuk keluar daripada gua ini

"Mana aku tahu. Nanti kejap lagi sampai lah Fang tue" kata Yaya. Jadi mereka menunggu Fang sampai selama 1 jam. Adudu sudah tertidur dekat situ. Yaya pula melihat sekeliling luar gua.

"Yaya!" Fang kelihatan begitu penat sekali. "Eh Fang, kenapa dengan kepala kau" Fang cepat-cepat menutup kesan darah dengan tangannya. Dia tidak mahu Yaya risau dengan kesan luka yang ada dekat kepalanya

"Takde apalah" Yaya melihat Fang dengan penuh curiga "Kau jatuh yea tadi, bagi aku tengok" Fang mengalah dan tunjukkan kesan luka di kepalanya. Adudu yang terjaga dari tidur, melihat sahaja mereka berdua

"Woi, nie cerita cinta ke apa?" kata Adudu. Fang dan Yaya menjerit dekat Adudu "INI BUKAN KISAH CINTALAH! KAMI HANYA KAWAN!"

"yelah aku bergurau aje, dah.. jom kita keluar daripada Pulau Terapung nie" Sebenarnya Yaya dan Fang boleh sahaja menggunakan kuasa mereka untuk terbang tetapi disebabkan Adudu yang mempunyai tiada kuasa, mereka terpaksa berjalan ke hujung Pulau Terapung. Mereka berjalan sehingga hari sudah bertukar malam. Jadi mereka terpaksa berhenti untuk rehatkan diri.

Fang membuat umbun api untuk memanaskan badan mereka kerana malam-malam begini rasa begitu sejuk sekali. Yaya mencari kayu-kayu dan daun-daun kering untuk umbun api tersebut. Adudu pula hanya duduk sahaja.

Setelah selesai membuat umbun api, mereka bertiga hanya senyap sahaja sambil melihat api yang sedang menari-nari di umbun api dan akhirnya sekali, mereka bertiga tertidur sampai lah ke esok pagi

Kembali di kedai Tok Aba, mereka masih lagi menunggu serangan seterusnya. Bila serangan seterusnya akan berlaku, mereka tidak tahu. Boboiboy menyuruh Gopal dan Ying balik ke rumah sudah hari sudah lewat malam, Tok Aba pun sudah tutup kedainya. Probe juga pulang ke markas kotak dengan hati yang kecewa. Kaizo pula, dia perlu mencari jalan lain untuk masuk ke dalam Pulau Terapung.

To be continued

 **Maaf dari author**

 **Kerana author memang tak berapa sihat hari ini**

 **Ini sahaja yang mampu author buat untuk chapter ini**


	4. Kegelapan Kejahatan

**Terima kasih semua :D**

 **Author hari ini baru sihat sedikit, baru bersemangat buat chapter 4**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Selamat membaca dan Enjoy!**

Kegelapan Kejahatan

Chapter 4

Tok Aba dan Ochobot dalam perjalanan ke kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba untuk membuka kedai di pagi hari. Boboiboy tidak ikut hari ini sebab kena pergi sekolah, walaupun dia sendiri nak ponteng sekolah sebab nak pergi selamatkan Fang dan Yaya di Pulau Terapung. Setelah sampai, kelihatan Kaizo dan Probe berada di situ. Probe terpaksa menjadi orang suruhan Kaizo untuk seketika.

"Kapten Kaizo, saya rasa saya mendapat satu idea untuk musuh kita menyerang kita dan membuka lubang hitam tersebut" kata Probe

"Idea apakah itu?" kata Kaizo dengan penuh curiga. "Macam nie Kapten Kaizo. SERANG LAH KAMI WAHAI MAMBANG! KAMI RELA DISERANG!" menjerit Probe di pagi-pagi buta. Kapten Kaizo mengeluarkan pedang tenaga dia dan mengacu ke arah Probe. Probe terus mengigil ketakutan

"Kamu nak mempermainkan aku!"

"Maaf Kapten Kaizo. Saya cuma bagi idea sahaja" Kapten Kaizo terus menyimpan pedang tenaga dia.

"Kaizo, apa kata kamu sarapan dulu. Atok buatkan sarapan untuk kamu" Pujuk Tok Aba sambil menyediakan Roti Bakar Chocolate Special. Kaizo menurut perintah Tok Aba dan duduk di kerusi meja kaunter kedai Tok Aba sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Probe pula duduk jauh daripada Kaizo kerana takut kena marah lagi.

Di sekolah pula, Boboiboy melihat sahaja dua kerusi kosong, iaitu di belakang dan di hadapan tempat dia biasa duduk. Tempat yang selalu Fang dan Yaya duduk. Dia menghela nafas dan terus pergi ke meja dia. Kalau pagi-pagi macam nie, mesti Fang dah ada dekat kelas. Selalunya, kelas mesti bersih sebab Fang yang rajin sangat bersihkan kelas, fikir Boboiboy. Entah kenapa dengan dia hari ini, Boboiboy terus mengambil penyapu dan sapu kelas walaupun hari ini bukan tugas dia. Tapi Fang pun sama juga gak, tugas dia ke bukan tugas dia ke, dia tetap bersihkan kelas, susun meja, padam papan putih, buang sampah dan macam-macam lagi lah.

"Selamat Pagi Boboiboy!" Ying masuk ke dalam kelas, di belakangnya terdapat Gopal yang tidak begitu semangat. "Selamat pagi Ying" kata Boboiboy yang sedang menyapu sampah.

"Rajinnya Boboiboy" Boboiboy hanya tersenyum sahaja kepada Ying. "Lu kenapa Gopal? Pagi-pagi lagi tak semangat" tanya Ying

"Dia mesti rindukan Fang dan Yaya tue sebab tue dia tak semangat" kata Boboiboy

"Mana ada, aku sebenarnya tak tahu macam mana nak jadi penolong ketua darjah. Selalunya Yaya yang buat kerja-kerja ketua darjah. Sekarang nie dia takde, aku kena jadi pengganti dia. Tolonglah aku Boboiboy" menangis Gopal dekat meja dia.

"Lorr, pasal tue ke yang kau risau sangat" Gopal mengganguk sahaja dekat Boboiboy. Gopal dengan begitu sedih sekali, terus dia menyanyi lagu hindustan dekat kelas. Boboiboy dan Ying melihat sahaja gelagat Gopal.

"Aiyaa.. lu nie. Bukan susah sangat nak jadi penolong ketua darjah"

"Hah! Kau sahaja lah jadi penolong ketua darjah. Nah, ambik pin nie" kata Gopal sambil membuka pin penolong ketua darjah dan lalu memberi kepada Ying. "Wei, lu lagi tua daripada kita orang, cubalah jadi penolong ketua darjah yang bertanggungjawab"

"Entah Gopal nie, sepatutnya kau.. eh, Ochobot menghubungi akulah" Gopal dan Ying terus pergi ke Boboiboy. "Kenapa Ochobot?" tanya Boboiboy

"Cepat datang Boboiboy, kami diserang!"

"Baik! jom semua!" Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying berlari keluar dari kelas dan terus ke kedai Tok Aba.

Di kedai Tok Aba, Kaizo sedang bertarung dengan jelmaan bayang dia sendiri. Dua-dua begitu kuat sekali sampai kedai Tok Aba hampir di musnahkan. Probe di arahkan menjaga Tok Aba dan Ochobot

"Hahaha! Kamu ingat kamu boleh menang" kata jelmaan bayang Kaizo. Dia terus menyerang Kaizo yang sebenar menggunakan pedang tenaganya. Kaizo menghalang serangan itu dengan dinding tenaganya

"WUUU! kuatnya dua-dua nie" kata Probe. "Tapi bila dia nak pergi buka lubang hitam tue"

"TUMBUKAN TENAGA PENUH! Kaizo memcuba untuk melemahkan jelmaan bayang itu tetapi dia telah bertukar menjadi adiknya, Fang.

"PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Kaizo telah di ikat oleh bayang Fang yang jahat itu. "Bagaimana kalau adik sendiri yang membunuh abang dia. Mesti lagi dasyatkan"

"Baik kau lepaskan aku! KAU TAK KAN MENANG!"

"HAHAHA! mungkin aku tak kan menang, mungkin juga aku akan menang. Tapi jangan risau, aku ada rancangan terbaik untuk kau. Kau tunggu dan lihat sahaja nanti" kata jelmaan Fang itu. Dalam pemikiran Kaizo terus terfikirkan adiknya Fang. Pang! Jangan jangan.. fikir Kaizo

"Kau jangan cuba dekati adik aku"

"Dekati adik kau? hmmm... buat apa aku nak dekati adik kau, baik aku gunakan dia sahaja untuk hapuskan kau dan kawan-kawan dia juga!"

"Wei hantu Fang!" Kaizo dan jelmaan Fang terus melihat ke kiri dan nampak Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying sudah sampai ke kedai Tok Aba "Baik kau lepaskan Kapten Kaizo, sebelum aku tukar kau jadi makanan"

"Tukarlah kalau berani" jelmaan bayang Fang terus menjadi jelmaan Gopal pula.

"ALAMAK! HANTU AKU!" Gopal terus sorok di belakang Boboiboy. "Wei Gopal, jangan lah sorok. Kita kena lawan. Kita kan kekurangan 2 orang, kau dan Ying kena tolong aku kalahkan benda tue" kata Boboiboy.

Selama ini Fang selalu ada di sisi dia untuk kalahkan musuh tetapi kali ini Fang tiada. Jadi dia perlukan pertolongan dari Gopal dan Ying. "Dey, kau dah lupa ke, kan kita nak benda tue buka lubang hitam tue"

"Ha ah lah, lupa lah tapi macam mana nak bagi dia buka lubang hitam tue"

"Hahahaha!" Jelmaan bayang Gopal itu mendengar percakapan mereka "Bagaimana kalau aku tak kan buka lubang hitam tue. Kau tak kan jumpa kawan-kawan kau buat selama-lamanya"

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Kaizo menolakan jelmaan bayang Gopal itu lalu ia terpelanting.

"Kau marah? Baiklah, aku akan buka kan lubang itu kau tapi jangan harap korang boleh lepaskan diri daripada situ" lalu sebuah lubang hitam terbentuk di tengah-tengah taman tersebut

"Cepat! masuk ke dalam lubang hitam tue!" Jerit Boboiboy.

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying terus masuk ke dalam lubang hitam. "KAU! jaga sini, akan aku kembali nanti" kata Kaizo kepada Probe dan dia juga lompat masuk ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut. Lalu lubang hitam itu hilang

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Di Pulau Terapung, Fang dan Yaya masih lagi mencari jalan keluar dari Pulau Terapung. "Wei Adudu, jauh lagi ke?" tanya Fang

"Mana aku tahu tapi kalau dah jumpa, macam mana keluar. Korang boleh lah terbang, aku nie macam mana nak terbang"

"Itu nanti kita fikirkan, yang penting kita kena cari jalan keluar dari sini" kata Yaya. Sudah 2 jam mereka berjalan tetapi masih belum lagi mereka jumpa di penghujung Pulau Terapung.

Sedang asyik mereka meredah hutan Pulau Terapung, mereka tidak sedar bahawa ada sesuatu sedang mengekori mereka. Benda itu dari tadi asyik memerhatikan seseorang. Tiba-tiba sahaja Fang pandang ke belakang. Fang dapat merasakan ada sesuatu sedang mengekori mereka.

"Kenapa Fang?"

"Entah lah Yaya, macam ada sesuatu sedang mengikuti kita. Semalam dekat gua masa aku rasa macam itu juga" Kata Fang sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tidak menjumpai apa-apa dan sambung balik perjalanan mereka.

"Hah! itu pun! kita dah sampai ke penghujung" kata Adudu. Mereka bertiga berlari tapi tiba-tiba sahaja Adudu berhenti

"BERHENTI!" jerit Adudu.

"Kenapa?" tanya mereka berdua.

"Korang nampak tak tue?" Fang dan Yaya melihat apa yang Adudu tunjukkan. Nampaknya ada sebuah dinding yang lutsinar, ia menghalang sesiapa keluar atau masuk ke dalam Pulau Terapung. Yaya cuba untuk menumbuk dinding tersebut tetapi dia di halang oleh Adudu

"Jangan Yaya" Adudu mengambil sebuah batu dan lalu membaling batu tersebut ke arah dinding itu. Dinding itu mengeluarkan tenaga elektrik yang amat kuat. "Nampaknya, kite betul-betul terperangkap dekat Pulau Terapung"

"Habis tue, macam mana kita nak cari jalan keluar kalau kita sudah terperangkap dekat sini" tanya Fang. Adudu tidak dapat menjawap soalan Fang. Adudu meninggalkan mereka seketika untuk berfikir

Fang menumbuk tangannya ke pokok kerana dia terlalu marah. "Jangan cepat marah Fang, kita akan dapat keluar daripada sini" kata Yaya.

"Macam mana tak marah, kalau kita sendiri tak boleh keluar dari sini, apatah lagi kalau kawan-kawan kita sendiri tak dapat nak selamatkan kita"

"Habis tue, kau nak kita buat apa? Duduk sahaja di sini" Yaya sendiri tidak tahu macam mana nak bagi Fang tenang. Selalunya Boboiboy yang akan tenangkan Fang, jadi Yaya biarkan sahaja. Nanti-nanti Fang akan reda dengan sendirinya, fikir Yaya

"Fang, kau nak pergi mana?" Fang mengendahkan Yaya dan pergi dari situ. Tinggal Yaya sorang-sorang di situ. Adudu entah hilang ke mana. Yaya mulai risau, kalau mereka semua berpecah, macam mana mereka hendak bekerjasama untuk keluar dari sini.

Fang membawa diri ke dalam hutan tersebut dengan perasaan marahnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu ke mana dia akan pergi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja dia berhenti.

"Aku tahu dari semalam kau mengikuti aku dekat gua lagi" Fang pusing ke belakang dan tekaan dia memang betul. Musuh baru mereka muncul di depan matanya. Dia adalah alien yang berupakan manusia seperti Fang, tetapi dia lebih hebat daripada musuh dia sebelum ini, Ratu Lily.

"Siapa kau hah?"

"Aku, aku alien seperti kau juga. Aku bukanlah ratu atau seorang raja. Aku hanyalah alien biasa dari sebuah planet yang kau pernah duduki. Aku juga macam abang kau, mencari sphera kuasa tapi bukan untuk di lindungi. Dalam banyak-banyak sphera kuasa yang ada di galaksi ini, aku tertarik dengan sphera kuasa yang ada di sini. Begitu kuat sekali. Aku kagum melihat kau dan rakan-rakan kau menghapuskan Borara dan ahli-ahli pasukan tengkotaknya. Aku datang ke sini untuk merampas kuasa-kuasa korang semua"

"Buat apa kau nak rampas kuasa kami kalau kau sendiri dapat meniru kuasa kami semua"

"Soalan yang bagus. Memang betul cakap kau, aku boleh meniru kuasa kau tapi buat apa kalau hanya dapat meniru sahaja. Lebih baik aku memiliki terus kuasa-kuasa yang hebat itu" dia tergelak sorang sorang dan lalu memberi senyuman kepada Fang.

"SERANGAN BAYANG!"

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" serangan bayang Fang tidak dapat menghalang serangan dari alien itu.

"Kuasa abang kau cukup hebat tapi kalau tak rasa marah ke dengan abang kau, dia lebih hebat daripada kau, abang kau juga yang menghancurkan kuasa penembus kau dan abang kau sendiri tidak memberitahu bagaimana ibu bapa kau mati" alien itu mula membuat sesuatu kepada Fang. Dia cuba untuk mencuci otak (brain wash) Fang. "Sepanjang kau hidup dengan dia, abang kau hanya senyap sahaja tentang kematian mereka. Aku tahu sebelum ini Ratu Lily bagitahu perkara yang sebenar tentang ibu bapa kau tapi kau tabah menerimanya, kau simpan perasaan marah kau. Apa kata kau keluarkan kemarahan kau Fang, keluarkan kesemuanya Fang"

"Apa yang kau cuba buat"

"Aku hanya bagitahu kau sahaja, abang kau selama ini selalu mempergunakan kau, kau ingat tak semasa kau di paksa berlawan dengan kawan baik kau tue. Dia memaksa kau, dia sendiri tidak kisah kalau hati kau terluka. Fikirkan Fang, fikirkan balik apa abang kau telah buat dekat kau. Atau tentang kawan baik kau sendiri, sebelum ini panggil kau jahat, tunjukkan kejahatan kau kepada mereka."

Fang cuba untuk melarikan diri tetapi dia tidak berjaya kerana alien itu berjaya mengawal otak Fang.

"FANG!" Yaya memanggil Fang tetapi Fang mengendahkan sahaja panggilan dari Yaya. "FANG!"

"Jangan Yaya, nampaknya alien tue berjaya mengawal Fang" muncul Adudu "Habis tue, tak kan kita nak biarkan Fang macam tue?" Yaya cuba mendekati Fang tetapi alien itu menggunakan kuasa tolakan tenaga terhadap Yaya. Yaya terjatuh dan tangannya terkena bucu batu yang agak tajam.

"FANG! JANGAN DENGAR CAKAP DIA" menjerit Yaya

"Kau hapuskan sahaja kawan-kawan kau yang hanya berlakon menjadi kawan baik kau. Mereka itu semua hanya mempergunakan kau" Bayang-bayang Fang muncul disekeliling Fang, mata Fang menjadi merah menyala. "Mereka tidak layak menjadi kawan kau, mereka bukanlah kawan terbaik kau. Gunakan kuasa kau Fang, serang mereka. Hapuskan mereka"

"Jangan Fang, jangan" merayu Yaya sehingga membuat air mata Yaya mengalir. Yaya menahan kesakitan di tangannya, dia tidak pedulik, asalkan dia dapat selamatkan Fang

"Yaya, kita kena lari dari sini" kata Adudu yang cuba memujuk Yaya lari dari situ.

"Tak, aku tak kan lari. Aku kena selamatkan Fang" Yaya tidak mahu berputus asa. Dia akan kembalikan Fang, dia akan selamatkan Fang daripada bisikkan alien itu. "Fang! Dengar cakap aku. Aku kawan kau, kawan baik kau. Jangan dengar cakap alien tue, dia hanya berbohong sahaja"

"Hahaha! Kau ingat kau boleh selamatkan kawan kau. Serang dia Fang" Lalu Fang menyerang Yaya.

"TUSUKAN BAYANG!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying dan Kaizo terjatuh ke dalam hutan Pulau Terapung. Nampaknya mereka berjaya masuk ke dalam Pulau Terapung, sekarang mereka perlu mencari Fang, Yaya dan Adudu.

"Ikut belakang aku dan jangan sesekali berpecah" pesan Kaizo kepada mereka bertiga. Mereka hanya senyap sahaja dan ikut sahaja ke mana Kaizo pergi. "Boboiboy, Yaya tak bagi signal lagi ke?" tanya Gopal

"Tak pulak, Fang pun takde hantar signal. Pelik juga, dia orang takde pula menghubungi kita orang" kata Boboiboy sambil memeriksa jam kuasanya. Rosak ke jam kuasa aku? tapi baru tadi sahaja Ochobot menghubungi dia

"Mungkin Jam kuasa mereka kena rampas" kata Ying

"Rampas?" Kaizo menoleh kebelakang. "Tak mungkin jam kuasa mereka kena rampas"

"Tapi Kapten Kaizo tak rasa pelik ke dia orang dari semalam takde menghubungi kita orang, kita cuma dapat signal dari Yaya sahaja"

"ARGHHHHHHH" mereka terdengar jeritan Yaya.

"Itu suara Yaya" kata Ying. "Tapi dari arah mana?"

Kapten Kaizo tidak mahu mereka semua berpecah tapi mereka kena cepat mencari Fang dan Yaya sebelum apa-apa terjadi dekat mereka. Sebenarnya mereka sendiri tidak tahu Fang telah menyerang Yaya dan Adudu. Fang telah dirasuk oleh alien jahat.

"JANGAN FANGG!"

"Itu suara Yaya lagi" kata Boboiboy. "Tapi kenapa dia menjerit nama Fang. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu terjadi dekat Fang"

Kapten Kaizo dengan begitu risau sekali, terus dia berlari mencari adiknya. "Kapten Kaizo tunggu!" jerit Boboiboy. Kapten Kaizo terus menghilangkan diri dan terpisah dengan Boboiboy dan yang lain.

"Ying! pergi cari mereka" kata Boboiboy lagi. Ying terus berlari laju mencari Fang dan Yaya.

Ying mencari mereka dengan laju sekali dan akhirnya Ying jumpa Yaya dan Adudu dalam keadaan ketakutan. Fang sedang menyerang mereka dengan kuasa bayangnya "Yaya!"

Yaya berasa begitu lega apabila dia mendengar suara Ying. "Ying! tolong aku! Fang kena rasuk dengan alien jahat"

"Nampaknya kesemuanya ada disini Fang. Tentu sekali abang kau ada dengan mereka. Serang mereka" kata Alien jahat itu kepada Fang

"SERANGAN BAYANG!"

"PELAHANKAN MASA!"

"Cepat Yaya, pergi dari sini sebelum Fang serang kita lagi" Ying menarik tangan Yaya dan terus beredar dari situ. Adudu juga turut mengikuti mereka. "Cepat Yaya!" kata Ying

"Tapi.. macam mana dengan Fang" Yaya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Fang, tapi apa yang dia boleh lakukan jikalau alien itu masih lagi mengawal Fang. Yaya teruskan sahaja berlari.

Fang mulai bergerak seperti biasa, dia mengamuk kerana Yaya dan Adudu berjaya melepaskan diri dengan pertolongan dari Ying. "Jangan risau Fang. Aku pasti mereka akan datang mencari kau. Rampas kuasa mereka dan kuasa abang kau juga"

To be continued...

 **Ermm... apa akan terjadi seterusnya**

 **tunggu sahajalah chapter seterusnya**

 **Ada apa-apa soalan untuk Author?**


	5. Lepaskan Diri

**Hai kawan-kawan, terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Maaf jikalau ada salah atau tersilap di dalam chapter ini**

 **selamat membaca dan ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Lepaskan Diri

"Yaya, kenapa dengan tangan kau? Mana Fang?

"Fang dah... kena.. rasuk.. Dia.. yang.. serang.. aku.. tadi" kata Yaya yang sedang dalam kepenatan. Dia tercugap-cugap kerana berlari untuk selamatkan dirinya daripada serangan Fang. Boboiboy terkejut. "Kena rasuk? dengan siapa Yaya?"

"Dengan alien jahat. Aku tak pasti apa nama alien tue tapi korang kena dapatkan semula Fang sebelum terlambat"

"Sebelum terlambat? Apa maksud kau Adudu?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Maksud aku sebelum dia menyerang abang dia sendiri. Kita kena dapatkan semula Fang. Kapten Kaizo takde dengan korang ke?" Adudu mencari-cari jikalau Kaizo ada dengan mereka. Malangnya dia tiada disitu. Adudu tidak tahu bahawa Kaizo sudah terpisah dengan mereka kerana dia terdengar jeritan nama Fang dari Yaya tadi dan terus dia pergi mencari adiknya.

Semua orang tahu sifat Kaizo yang akan melindungi adiknya daripada sebarang serangan atau seksaa dari mana-mana pihak musuh. Walaupun dia suka membuli atau mengacau adik dia tetapi di dalam hati dia, dia sangat sayangkan adiknya. Fang sorang sahajalah ahli keluarga yang dia ada sekarang.

"Kapten Kaizo sudah terpisah dengan kami. Dia pergi cari adik dia sendiri" kata Ying yang sedang membalut luka tangan Yaya. "Tapi macam mana nak dapatkan balik dia kalau dia dah kena rasuk dengan alien jahat tue"

"Ala, senang aje.. Kita hapuskan lah alien tue dulu, lepas tue mesti Fang ok balik"

"Cadangan yang bagus Gopal. Kalau macam tue, kita harus cepat!" kata Boboiboy "Ying, kau jaga Yaya dekat sini. Adudu kau ikut aku dan Gopal mencari Fang"

Yaya angguk sahaja tanda setuju. Dia tidak larat untuk bertarung lagi, lebih-lebih lagi dia kena bertarung dengan kawan sendiri. "Kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku, hubungi kita orang"

"Baik!"

Boboiboy teruskan perjalanannya di dalam hutan. Di belakangnya di ikuti oleh Gopal dan Adudu. Gopal berhati-hati takut terpijak dengan akar pokok. Sedang mereka mencari Fang, tiba-tiba mereka terdengar sesuatu

Ada orang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Boboiboy menyuruh mereka duduk diam dan jangan buat bising tetapi Gopal sedang mengigil kerana akar-akar pokok sedang bergerak-gerak di depannya.

"Diamlah kau Gopal" bisik Adudu. Boboiboy sorok di sebalik pokok dan memerhatikan siapa orang tue. Hatinya sungguh berdebar-debar, takut alien itu datang menyerang atau Fang yang akan menyerang mereka. Semakin dekat bunyi itu, semakin senyap mereka. Boboiboy menjenguk-jenguk di sebalik pokok dan kelihatan Kapten Kaizo yang datang ke arah mereka.

"Kapten Kaizo!" Boboiboy berasa sungguh bersyukur dapat berjumpa dengan Kapten Kaizo semula

"Kau tak jumpa adik aku?" tanya Kapten Kaizo

"Tak, tapi mengikut kata Adudu.. errr.. Fang dah kena rasuk dengan alien jahat" kata Boboiboy. Kena rasuk? fikir Kaizo sambil mengenggam tangannya. "Kapten Kaizo jangan risau, kita pasti dapatkan dia kembali" kata Boboiboy lagi

"Betul tue, kita cuma perlu kalahkan alien jahat tue aje" Boboiboy setuju dengan kata Gopal

"Kau ingat alien tue senang nak dikalahkan. Dengan adik aku sendiri dia boleh rasuk, apatah lagi kalau mereka berdua bergadung untuk menyerang kita semua" kata Kaizo.

"Habis tue macam mana Kapten Kaizo?"

"Boboiboy, kau perlu ingatkan dia balik. Hanya itu sahaja Pang akan kembali kepada kita"

Mereka kembali mencari Fang lagi tetapi akhirnya mereka jumpa dia. Fang berdiri di depan mereka dengan senyuman sinis dia. "Fang betul-betul dah jadi hantu" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Kau nie, tak habis-habis dengan hantu" kata Boboiboy.

"Jumpa pun korang semua. Betul tak cakap aku Fang, mereka akan mencari kau Fang. Tengok, abang kau pun ada dekat sini" Keluar seseorang dari belakang Fang.

"Siapa kau hah!"

"Mari aku memperkenalkan. Nama aku Nana Si"

NANASI? "Apasal bunyi kau macam nak mintak nasi" tergelak Gopal, Adudu dan Boboiboy. Kaizo hanya serius sahaja

"APA DAH KAU BUAT DEKAT ADIK AKU?" Kaizo terus menyerang alien yang bernama Nana Si itu tetapi serangan dia dihalang oleh adik dia sendiri. "Apa kau buat nie Pang"

"SERANG DIA FANG! SERANG ABANG KAU" Lalu Fang menyerang abang dia.

"Berhenti Fang!" Boboiboy mengeluarkan golum tanah untuk menahan Fang daripada menyerang abang dia sendiri. Golum itu memegang Fang dengan kuat sekali sehingga Fang sendiri tidak dapat lepaskan diri. Alien jahat itu begitu geram sekali, dia menyerang golum itu dengan menggunakan kuasa tendangan tenaga. Lalu Golum itu hancur, dan batu-batu tersebut hampir terkena mereka semua.

"TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!" Fang menyerang mereka lagi.

"DINDING TENAGA"

"Kita tak boleh menyerang Fang, dia kawan kita" kata Boboiboy. Boboiboy tiada pilihan, dia berlari ke arah Fang "FANGGGGGG!"

"Apa yang kau buat nie Boboiboy" Gopal yang mahu mengejar Boboiboy tetapi dihalang oleh Kapten Kaizo. "Jangan, aku percaya Boboiboy dapat kembalikan adik aku"

Fang yang terdengar jeritan daripada Boboiboy, dia terus menyerang Boboiboy tetapi Boboiboy mengelak. Dia tidak mahu menyerang kawan dia. "Fang! Aku kawan baik kau"

"Jangan dengar cakap dia Fang. Dia tipu sahaja" kata Alien itu

"Fang! kau ingat tak lagi, aku dan kau selalu bergaduh tetapi kita orang tetap kawan. Aku sentiasa anggap kau sebagai kawan terbaik aku, kaulah kawan persaingan terhebat aku. Ingat tak Fang?" Boboiboy cuba mengingati Fang balik tetapi Fang mengamuk dan menyerang dia lagi. Boboiboy tidak akan menyerang Fang.

"GRAVITY PEMBERAT!" Yaya muncul dengan Ying. Yaya menghalang Fang menyerang Boboiboy lagi "Cepat Boboiboy! Selamatkan Fang!"

Alien Nana Si cuba menyerang Yaya tetapi Kapten Kaizo menghalang dia. Kapten Kaizo juga turut disertai oleh Gopal dan Ying. Sementara Kaizo, Gopal dan Ying berlawan dengan alien itu, Boboiboy cuba mendekati Fang lagi sekali

"Fang! Aku kawan kau. Aku rakan seperjuangan kau. Kau kawan baik aku. Gopal, Yaya dan juga Ying, mereka kawan baik kau juga. Kau ingat tak lagi masa dulu-dulu, kita dulu musuh tapi sekarang kita kawan, ingat tak Fang"

Fang cuba untuk memberontak, dia cuba untuk gerakkan dirinya tetapi kuasa gravity Yaya begitu kuat sekali. "Fang, ingat tak kau selalu selamatkan kita orang, kau selalu tolong Boboiboy" kata Yaya pula

"Cepat ingatkan dia balik Boboiboy" jerit Gopal yang cuba mengelakkan diri daripada serangan alien Nana Si. Gopal dengan tembakan makanan dia berjaya mengalahkan beberapa serangan alien jahat itu. Ying dengan kuasa pelahankan masa, dan Kapten Kaizo melibas alien Nana Si dengan pedang tenaganya, alien jahat itu tidak sempat untuk bertukar menjadi jelmaan Fang. Dia terkena pedang tenaga Kapten Kaizo dan lalu dia mengalami kecederaan di bahagian bahunya.

"Jaga kau Kaizo!" Alien Nana Si bertukar menjadi jelmaan bayang Boboiboy Halilintar. Dia menyerang Kaizo dengan pedang Halilintar, dengan pantasnya Kaizo dapat menghalang jelmaan bayang Boboiboy Halilintar.

Mereka berdua berlawan pedang sampai ke hujung Pulau Terapung. Inilah masanya Gopal dan Ying menolong Boboiboy dan Yaya. Fang masih lagi mengamuk. "LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Aku tak kan lepaskan kau Fang" kata Yaya. Adudu telah melarikan dirinya daripada berlawan dengan alien Nana Si tue. "Cepat Boboiboy sebelum alien itu datang balik"

"Fang! Aku Boboiboy, kawan baik kau. Kau di kawal oleh alien jahat tue, jangan dengar cakap dia"

"Kau BUKAN KAWAN BAIK AKU" jerit Fang yang masih lagi memcuba untuk lepaskan diri daripada kuasa Yaya. "Tak Fang, Alien itu kawal kau sekarang. Dia tipu kau Fang, dia suruh menyerang kita Fang" kata Yaya pula yang masih lagi merayu

"Betul Fang! Kau selalu guna harimau bayang dekat aku, ingat tak?" kata Gopal

"Ha ah, Gopal selalu takut dengan kau bila kau mengamuk. Kau ingat tak donut kegemaran kau, donut lobak merah" kata Boboiboy. Kuasa bayang yang mengeliling Fang, makin lama makin sedikit. Fang mulai sedar, dia tidak lagi cuba untuk melepaskan diri. Nampaknya mereka hampir berjaya tetapi alien Nana Si datang balik dan menyerang mereka semua

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Yaya ditolak oleh alien itu. Kuasa pemberat gravity Yaya hilang. "SERANG MEREKA FANG!"

"Maafkan aku Fang" Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar. "TETAKAN HALILINTAR" Fang yang tidak sempat untuk mempertahankan dirinya, dia terkena dengan pedang halilintar Boboiboy.

"MAAFKAN AKU FANGGG!" menjerit Boboiboy Halilintar, dia tidak mahu mengalah dan menyerang Fang lagi. Fang yang tidak dapat mengelakkan dirinya, dia terjatuh dan luka di bahunya teramat parah.

"BERHENTI BOBOIBOY!" jerit Yaya dan Ying. Boboiboy terdengar jeritan itu dan baru dia sedar, dia telah mencederakan kawan baiknya. Darah di bahu Fang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Tengok lah Fang, tengoklah apa dia telah buat dekat kau" ketawa alien jahat itu "Mereka bukan kawan kau Fang, mereka telah cederakan kau Fang. Itu bukannya kawan, itu adalah musuh kau"

"JAGA KAU! AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KAU! BOBOIBOY KUASA TUJUH!" Boboiboy telah berpecah kepada tujuh dan menyerang alien jahat itu dengan semua kuasa tujuhnya itu

"CENGKAMAN TANAH!"

"CAKERA UDARA!"

"CAKERA API!"

"AKAR BERDURI!"

"TEMBAKAN ICE!"

"TUSUKAN PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

"TEMBAKAN SOLARR!"

"KOKUN BAYANG!" Fang sempat melindungi alien jahat itu tetapi kokun bayang Fang tidak begitu kuat sekali dengan serangan-serangan daripada pecahan Boboiboy, akhirnya kokun bayang meletup. Fang dan alien jahat itu terpelanting dan jatuh. "Jaga kau nanti Boboiboy" Alien itu melarikan diri

Fang pengsan di situ, bayang-bayang Fang makin lama makin hilang tetapi dia mempunyai kecederaan yang teruk di kepalanya. Boboiboy bercantum semula dan lari ke arah Fang.

Gopal, Yaya dan Ying juga berlari ke arah Fang juga. "Boboiboy, kita kena hantar dia ke hospital" kata Yaya. Darah di kepala Fang mengalir keluar. "Tapi macam mana Yaya, kita dah terperangkap dekat Pulau Terapung"

"Hanya satu cara sahaja untuk keluar dari sini" semua terkejut kerana Kaizo muncul di belakang mereka. "Kita perlu hapuskan alien itu" Kaizo mengenggam tanganya. Dia tak boleh maafkan alien itu kerana dialah merasuk adiknya dan mengawal dia untuk menyerang mereka semua. Kali ini dia betul-betul marah, di sebabkan alien itu adik dia menerima padahnya.

"Tapi alien itu sudah melarikan diri" kata Boboiboy. Yaya dan Ying cepat membalut kepala Fang dengan kain jaket ungu Fang, mereka tiada pilihan tapi terpaksa mengoyakkan sebahagian daripada jaket Fang. "Kita akan dapat cari dia, Pulau ini tidaklah begitu besar sangat" kata Kaizo

"Kamu berempat bergerak dulu, aku akan ikut dari belakang" Kata Kaizo, lalu dia mendukung adiknya.

Mereka berlima terus bergerak, ke mana arah mereka perlu pergi, mereka tidak tahu tapi yang pasti mereka perlu cepat mencari dan menghapuskan alien jahat itu. Nampaknya hujan sudah turun, mereka berlari ke arah sebuah gua yang berdekatan untuk berteduh. Kaizo baringkan Fang di lantai gua tersebut. Boboiboy pula mengeluarkan sedikit api untuk memanaskan badan mereka semua.

Kaizo memerhatikan adiknya. Tangan Fang tergerak sedikit, dia sudah mulai bangun "Pang?"

"Maa.. maafkan a.. adik" kata Fang yang masih menutup matanya. "Ma..maakan ak.. aku Bobo..boiboy" kata Fang lagi

"Tak Fang, ini bukan salah kau" Boboiboy menangis di sisi Fang. Gopal memegang bahu Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying juga turut menangis.

"Ya.. ya.. maafkan aku.. kerana.. men.. menyerang.. kau"

"Fang, aku maafkan kau tapi itu bukan kau, alien itu yang mengawal kau Fang" kata Yaya yang teresak-esak menangis.

"Pang, jangan risau. Kami semua maafkan Pang. Abang tahu, itu semua bukan salah Pang" Kaizo memeluk adiknya. Badan Fang semakin sejuk, Kaizo menjadi panik. Fang perlukan rawatan dengan segera tapi bagaimana, alien jahat itu sudah tidak dapat di kesan.

"Kapten Kaizo" Kaizo memandang ke arah Boboiboy yang sedang memanggilnya. "Biar kami hapuskan alien itu, Kapten Kaizo duduk di sini dan jaga Fang"

"Betul kata Boboiboy, biar kami ajar alien jahat tue. Berani dia mempergunakan kawan kita orang" kata Ying pula

"Aku akan belasah alien Nanasi tue" Gopal bangun dan dia akan memperjuangkan demi kawan dia

"Jangan risau Kapten Kaizo, kita akan dapat keluar daripada sini. Fang akan selamat" kata Yaya. Dia menatap muka Fang dan berfikir semuanya akan selamat.

"Aku juga mahu ikut" mereka semua terkejut mendengar suara Fang. Suara dia begitu lemah sekali. "Aku juga mahu berjuang dengan korang semua"

"Pang, kamu sudah lemah, kau sepatutnya rehat di sini dengan abang"

"Tak, Fang tak nak berehat sahaja dan memikirkan samada kawan adik selamat atau tidak. Fang nak berjuang dengan mereka kerana alien itu buat adik menyerang korang semua"

"Kau jangan berdegil! DENGAR CAKAP ABANG!" Fang dengan kedegilannya, dia melepaskan diri daripada pelukan abang dia. Dia berlari keluar daripada gua, Fang sendiri akan musnahkan alien itu walaupun dirinya juga yang akan terkorban nanti.

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berlari keluar dari gua juga untuk mengejar Fang. Kaizo menumbuk dinding gua itu, dia gagal, gagal menasihati Fang. "Itu pun kau" Kaizo menoleh ke belakang dan nampak alien jahat itu

"Apa yang kau mahu"

"Apa yang aku mahu, hanyalah jam kuasa kau sahaja" Alien itu berlari ke arah dia dan lalu menyerang Kaizo.

"PENGIKAT BAYANG" Fang muncul balik dalam keadaan basah kuyup. "Kau ingat aku tak tahu kau sembunyi dekat situ. TUSUKAN BAYANG!" alien itu cuba melepaskan diri

"AKAR BERDURI!" Boboiboy Thorn datang dan mengikat alien itu supaya dia tidak lari. Alien itu mengeluarkan api di tangannya dan api itu menyalur ke arah pengikat bayang Fang dan akar berduri Boboiboy Thorn. Mereka cepat-cepat lepaskan tangan mereka daripada terkena api itu.

Fang mula rasa pening, dia tidak dapat fokus dengan betul. Alien Nanasi itu tahu badan Fang semakin lama semakin lemah, dia tahu Fang akan jatuh tidak lama lagi.

"Aku.. aku.. " Tekaan alien jahat itu memang betul, Fang mula pengsan lagi sekali. Boboiboy sambut Fang sebelum dia rebah ke tanah. Inilah peluang Nanasi untuk menyerang mereka tetapi Kaizo dengan pantas sekali, melindungi mereka berdua

"Kau ingat kau dapat halang aku" kata Alien yang cuba untuk menembusi dinding tenaga Kaizo. Nanasi itu cuba untuk menyerang dinding tenaga dengan menggunakan kuasa Boboiboy Blaze tetapi Ying sempat menggunakan kuasanya

"PELAHANKAN MASA!"

"TUMBUKAN SUPERSONIK!"

"TUMBUKAN TANGAN BELIAN!"

Serangan dari Yaya dan Gopal berjaya, alien Nanasi itu jatuh dan tangan kirinya patah. "Tak guna kau! HEMBUSAN BERAPI!" Yaya dan Gopal dalam kepanasan, Boboiboy pergi menyelamatkan mereka berdua "BOBOIBOY ICE!"

"TEMBAKAN PEMBEKU!" dia menembak meriam pembekunya ke arah alien itu dan alien itu terus menjadi ice. Yaya dan Gopal lari daripada api-api itu. "Cepat, sebelum dia mengganas lagi, kita perlu lari dari sini" kata Ying.

Mereka terpaksa berlari di dalam hujan.

Mereka perlukan tempat berteduh. Sedang mereka mencari tempat berteduh, mereka terjumpa Adudu. "ADUDU!"

"Mana korang pergi?"

"Aik, marah kita orang pula si kepala kotak nie. Yang tadi lari tinggalkan kita orang kenapa?" marah Ying yang dalam kesejukan

"Entah Adudu nie, bukan nak tolong kita orang" Boboiboy mahu sahaja hendak gunakan kuasanya

"Maaf! maaf! aku tadi terpaksa lari sebab Probe hantar aku signal"

"Signal?" Adudu menunjukkan alat elektronik buatan Adudu "Alat apa tue" tanya Kaizo

"Alat ini alat terakhir aku sempat ambik sebelum di sedut ke dalam lubang hitam. Signal ini menunjukkan Probe sedang menuju ke sini"

"Tapi Adudu, Pulau Terapung ini kan dah kena kepung dengan dinding tenaga si alien jahat tue" kata Boboiboy

"Ya tapi di sebabkan korang dapat lemahkan kuasa dia, dinding tenaga itu juga menjadi lemah, aku rasa kita semua dapat musnahkan dinding tenaga dia"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita musnahkan dinding tenaga itu" kata Kaizo. Berita yang di terima daripada Adudu dapat melegakan sedikit di hati Kaizo, mungkin mereka dapat keluar dari sini. Dengan lantasnya, mereka segera pergi ke dinding tenaga. "Bersedia semua" kata Kaizo. Boboiboy berpecah kepada lima dan bersiap sedia untuk musnahkan dinding tenaga itu

"Ying, jaga adik aku" kata Kaizo. Dia meletakkan Fang dan arahkan Ying menjaga adiknya. Ying mengangguk.

"SERANG!"

"TEMBAKAN SOLAR!"

"TOMBAK HALILINTAR!"

"TUMBUKAN TANAH!"

"TUMBUKAN TINJU BERAPI!"

"GERUDI TAUFAN!"

"TEMBAKAN MAKANAN!"

"TUMBUKAN PADU!"

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!"

Akhirnya dinding tersebut pecah dan berkecai. Mereka dapat keluar daripada Pulau Terapung "Itu kapal angkasa aku" Kapal angkasa Kaizo yang muncul. Masing-masing terasa sungguh lega dan melambai-lambai ke arah kapal angkasa Kaizo menandakan mereka ada di sini

Lahap menurunkan kapal angkasanya dan menaikkan semua orang ke dalam kapal angkasa. Probe dan Ochobot juga ada di dalam kapal angkasa bersama dengan Lahap. "Kapten? Kapten ok ke?"

"Aku ok sahaja, cepat bawa Pang ke bilik dia. Dia memerlukan rawatan dengan segera"

Boboiboy, Ochobot, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying duduk di luar bilik Fang. Semuanya pasti akan selamat, fikir Yaya

To be Continued...

 **Jangan marah Author sebab update lambat T_T**


	6. Rancangan Kejahatan Musuh

**Hai Kawan-kawan! Maaf sebab lambat update T_T**

 **Mesti ramai tak sabar apa yang akan terjadi seterusnya!**

 **Maaf kalau ada apa-apa kesilapan dalam chapter ni**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Rancangan Kejahatan Musuh

"Fang, bangun Fang"

"Fang, kami semua ada dekat sini. Bangun"

"Jangan tinggalkan kami Fang"

"Fang, siapa lagi nak berebut donut lobak merah dengan aku nanti"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying memujuk Fang agar dia bangun dari komanya. Lebih seminggu juga Fang terlantar di kapal angkasa Kaizo. Kaizo senyap sahaja, dia marah dengan dirinya kerana gagal melindungi Fang. Kaizo sembunyikan dirinya di dalam bilik. Dia hanya keluar dan menjenguk adiknya yang terbaring di atas katil. Sudah seminggu juga tiada serangan baru dari alien jahat itu.

Mereka tekad untuk membalas dendam terhadap alien itu kerana dialah membuat Fang sampai koma. Boboiboy hanya memandang wajah Fang yang sungguh pucat. Dia menahan air matanya daripada mengalir. Kenapa, kenapa semua ini berlaku terhadap Fang! Boboiboy akan hapuskan alien itu demi Fang.

Yaya pula, sudah seminggu dia mendiamkan diri. Selama dia terperangkap di Pulau Terapung, dia rasa dirinya dekat dengan Fang. Walaupun mereka berdua kawan baik tetapi tidak pernah serapat ini. Dia menyesal kerana tidak dapat selamatkan Fang semasa Fang kena rasuk dengan alien jahat itu.

Apa mereka harapkan, Fang dapat sedar dan dapat bergelak ketawa bersama lagi.

* * *

"Fang, bangun"

"Ibu?"

Fang seperti berada di atas awan. Semuanya putih, tiada apa-apa pun kecuali seorang wanita bergaun putih, sedang berdiri di depan Fang. "Ibu?" Wanita tersebut berikan senyuman kepada Fang. Fang kenal senyuman itu, itu senyuman ibunya. "IBUU!" Fang berlari ke arah ibunya dan memeluk dia. Sudah lama Fang tidak merasai pelukan dari seorang ibu, rasanya begitu tenang sekali. Fang lepaskan pelukan itu

"Ibu, Fang sedang bermimpi ke?"

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak" Ibu dia tersenyum melihat anaknya sudah besar. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Fang, Fang tahukan yang ibu sentiasa sayangkan Fang walaupun ibu hanya dapat bersama dengan Fang sementara sahaja" Fang mengangguk kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir kerana akhirnya, dia dapat berjumpa dengan ibu walaupun di alam maya. Ibu Fang mengelap air mata Fang

"Jangan menangis anakku"

"Ibu, kenapa ibu ada dekat sini?"

"Ibu ada di sini kerana ibu mahu kamu bangkit dari tidurmu. Kawan-kawan Fang, abang dan semua orang sedang menunggu Fang bangun"

"Tapi, kalau Fang bangun. Fang takkan dapat berjumpa dengan ibu lagi" Fang memeluk ibunya lagi. Ibu Fang membalas balik pelukan anaknya. "Fang tak nak pergi, Fang nak ikut ibu" Fang menangis.

"Fang perlu bangun, kalau Fang pergi ikut ibu, nanti abang kamu akan keseorang. Fang sayangkan abangkan. Pergi kembali ke sana, kembali kepada mereka. Mereka tidak terhenti-henti memanggil nama Fang" Fang menunduk ke bawah kerana tidak sanggup berpisah dengan ibunya lagi. Ibu Fang melutut dan memandang wajah anaknya yang sedang kesedihan itu

"Fang jangan risau, ibu akan sentiasa bersama dengan Fang" Ibu Fang meletakkan tapak tangannya di dada Fang. Fang boleh terdengar degupan jantungnya "Ibu sentiasa di hati Fang" Lalu ibu Fang mencium dahi Fang. "Bangun sayangku"

* * *

"KAPTEN!" Lahap membuka pintu bilik Kaizo dengan luas. "Kenapa Lahap?"

"Kapten, Pang sudah bangun!" Kaizo terkejut dengan berita itu, lalu dia bangun dari katilnya dan terus ke bilik Fang. Kawan-kawan Fang semuanya ada di situ, semuanya menangis kerana gembira. Fang sudah bangun, Fang sudah sedarkan diri tapi kenapa muka Fang nampak begitu sedih sekali.

"Fang? kau ok ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ibu" Fang menjawab dengan nada yang lemah. Kaizo terdengar suara adiknya memanggil nama ibu. Kaizo pergi ke adiknya dan memeluknya. "Ibu. Adik jumpa ibu" Fang menangis di bahu Kaizo. "Syhhh.. jangan menangis"

Kaizo meminta kawan-kawan adiknya tunggu di luar bilik. Tinggalkan dia dengan adiknya di bilik. Dia ingin tenangkan Fang terdahulu sebelum mereka dapat jumpa Fang semula. Mereka keluar dari bilik dan melihat Fang yang sedang dalam kesedihan. "Pang? Pang jumpa ibu?"

Fang mengangguk kepala. "Ibu suruh adik bangun tapi adik tak nak. Adik nak pergi ikut ibu" Air mata Fang mengalir lagi. "Maafkan adik, maafkan adik, abang. Adik nak bersama dengan ibu. Adik rindukan ibu"

"Syhh.. Pang, jangan macam tue. Kalau Pang pergi ikut ibu, nanti abang di sini keseorangan"

"Maafkan adik"

"Pang ingat tak lagi, Pang tidak mahu abang tinggalkan adik" Fang ingat lagi kejadian itu. 2 minggu Kaizo meninggalkan dia bersendirian di bumi. Dia ada kawan-kawan di bumi tapi Fang terlalu rindukan abang dia sehingga membuatkan hati dia rasa sangat sunyi. "Adik ingat lagi, abang. Maafkan adik"

"Begitu juga dengan abang, abang tak nak adik tinggalkan abang. Semasa adik dalam keadaan koma, abang juga rasa sunyi. Abang takut kalau adik pergi tinggalkan abang" Kaizo lap air mata Fang dan senyum kepada Fang. "Pang jangan sedih lagi, abang ada di sini. Ibu pun sentiasa di hati adik"

Fang ingat kata-kata ibunya. Fang memegang dadanya sendiri, ibu sentiasa di hati ku, fikir Fang. "Adik" Fang memandang ke arah abangnya

"Adik nak jumpa kawan-kawan adik?" Fang tersenyum dan angguk. Fang rindu dengan kawan-kawan dia. Rindu gelak ketawa dengan mereka. Kaizo keluar dari bilik Fang dan memanggil mereka berempat masuk ke dalam. Boboiboy dan Gopal berlari dan memeluk Fang sekuat-kuatnya. Kaizo meninggalkan mereka berlima. Fang dah biasa dengan pelukan mereka, dia biarkan sahaja. Boboiboy dan Gopal lepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Fang, aku.. aku gembira tengok.. kau dan bangun" kata Yaya teresak-esak. Ying memegang bahu Yaya. "Yaya, janganlah menangis, kalau kau menangis. Nanti aku pun menangis juga" kata Fang. Yaya tergelak dan lalu mengelap air matanya.

"Fang"

"Yea Boboiboy"

"Kau ok tak?"

"Aku ok sahaja Boboiboy. Maaf sebab tadi" Fang menunduk kepalanya, dia tidak mahu kawan-kawannya melihat wajahnya yang sedang kesedihan. "Takpe Fang, kita orang faham" kata Boboiboy

"Korang macam mana? semua ok ke?" tanya Fang

"Semua ok tapi sunyi sebab kau takde"

"Macam mana dengan alien hari tue? korang dapat kalahkan dia tak?" Semua mengelengkan kepala sahaja. "Jadi, dia masih hidup lagi"

"Masa kau tengah koma, alien tue takde pula nak serang kita orang" kata Yaya

"Ha ah, betul tue. Pelik betul dengan alien tue. Kita orang pun tak tahu apa rancangan dia seterusnya" kata Ying

"Apa-apa pun, kita perlu berhati-hati" semua setuju dengan Boboiboy. Mereka perlu bersedia dengan apa sahaja yang akan berlaku nanti. Mereka pasti alien jahat itu sedang merancangkan sesuatu. "Tapi Fang.. kau kena berehat dulu" kata Boboiboy

"Tapi.."

"Aiyoo.. jangan degil sangatlah Fang. Kau tue baru sahaja sedar dari koma. Jangan memaksa sangat diri tue, tunggu betul-betul kau sembuh"

"Dengar kata kawan kau tue, Pang" Kaizo sudah kembali ke bilik adiknya. Kaizo memberi adiknya segelas air dan Fang mengambil air itu. "Pang, kau perlu duduk di sini untuk beberapa hari"

"Tapi macam mana kalau mereka perlukan adik"

"Jangan degil aku kata! Kau tue perlu berehat bukan pergi berlawan. Abang tak nak tengok kau cedera lagi" Fang senyap sahaja. Kalau kawan-kawan dia pergi berjuang tanpa dia, dia tak kan tahu apa yang berlaku nanti. Mungkin mereka perlukan bantuan daripada aku nanti tapi badan aku lemah sekarang, fikir Fang.

"Fang, dengar kata abang kau. Lagipun aku takut alien jahat itu akan pergunakan kau nanti, Fang" kata Yaya. Fang melihat mata Yaya, dia nampak terdapat kerisauan yang melanda diri Yaya. Fang tahu Yaya risaukan dia, Yaya takut jikalau alien itu cuba untuk merasuk Fang lagi sekali.

"Yaya, jangan risau. Alien tue tak kan pergunakan lagi. Aku ingin minta maaf sebab aku serang kau pada hari itu" Yaya mengelengkan kepala "Tak Fang, itu bukan kau yang sebenar. Kau tak perlu minta maaf dekat aku"

"Sudah, jangan nak berdrama sangat. Aku akan hantar korang semua ke bumi" Mereka terpaksa balik ke bumi dan mereka janji akan datang balik ke kapal angkasa esok. Fang berasa sedih kerana tidak dapat bersama dengan mereka balik ke bumi tapi dia kena ikut arahan daripada abangnya.

Kaizo dan yang lain-lain keluar dari bilik Fang. Kini Fang bersendirian sambil melihat luar tingkap kapal angkasa. Dia melihat duduk dan melihat keindahan bumi.

* * *

Keesokkannya, Boboiboy dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Dia mahu sahaja pergi ke kapal angkasa dan melihat keadaan Fang bagaimana hari ini tetapi Tok Aba tak bagi dia ponteng sekolah hari ini. Tok Aba kata, dia boleh pergi melawat Fang selepas sahaja habis sekolah. Pelajar-pelajar lain sudah berada di dalam kelas. Yaya dan Ying pun sudah sampai awal daripada dia. Gopal sahaja belum muncul lagi.

"Selamat pagi Boboiboy" kata Yaya dan Ying

"Selamat pagi" Boboiboy hanya menjawab dengan nada yang lemah sekali. "Kau kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya

"Aku ok aje Yaya"

"Hah! kau sebenarnya nak pergi melawat Fang lah tue" muncul Gopal dengan beberapa keping roti bakar. "Eh, macam mana kau tahu"

"Dey, sudah berapa lama kita berkawan. Aku sebagai kawan baik kau, mestilah tahu. Jangan risau lah Boboiboy, dia kan selamat dengan abang dia. Kalau alien jahat tue muncul lagi, aku belasah alien tue puas-puas"

"Eleh, macam boleh aje kau belasah alien tue"

"Sudahlah Yaya, biarkan aje si Gopal nie. Berangan aje lebih" kata Ying

Boboiboy duduk di tempatnya dan melihat langit di luar tingkap. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu menuju ke arah kelas mereka. "Apa benda tue?" kata Boboiboy sambil memerhatikan benda itu. Makin lama makin dekat dengan kelas mereka. "LARI SEMUA!" jerit Boboiboy.

"Kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya

Boboiboy tidak menjawap soalan Yaya tadi, dia terus bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Taufan. Tanpa Fang, dia tidak boleh melindungi mereka semua tanpa kuasa pelindung bayang Fang. "PUSARAN TAUFAN!"

Tetapi bebola api itu begitu kuat sekali, kuasa pusaran taufan tidak dapat menghalang bebola api itu. "LARI CEPAT!" jerit Boboiboy Taufan kepada kawan-kawan dia

"KUASA PELAHANKAN MASA!" Ying pelahankan bebola api tersebut

"CEPAT BOBOIBOY! MUSNAHKAN BEBOLA API ITU!"

"BAIK! Boboiboy Solar!" Boboiboy Solar menembak bebola api itu dengan kuasa solarnya. Bebola api meletup dengan begitu kuat sekali dan menyebabkan Boboiboy Solar terpelanting ke padang sekolah. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying cuba menahan diri mereka daripada jatuh ke lantai kelas. "BOBOIBOY!" Gopal memanggil kawan dia.

Boboiboy Solar berubah menjadi Boboiboy biasa. Kepala dia terkena pokok dengan begitu kuat sekali dan menyebabkan Boboiboy tidak sedarkan diri. Alien jahat yang bernama Nanasi itu muncul di depan Boboiboy. "Sekarang giliran kau pula"

"JANGAN HARAP! SERANGAN BAYANG!" Fang datang menyelamatkan Boboiboy. Dia telah melarikan diri daripada kapal angkasa untuk menyertai kawan-kawannya di bumi. Fang tidak boleh duduk diam di kapal angkasa kerana dia risau kalau alien itu menyerang mereka. Tekaan dia betul dan syukur dia datang tepat pada masanya. "Kau jangan sentuh kawan aku!"

"Aku nak sentuh dia, buat apa. Baik aku hapuskan dia sahaja!" Alien itu mengeluarkan api yang sungguh panas dan besar sekali dan lalu mengacukan ke arah Boboiboy yang terbaring di tepi pokok. Fang berlari untuk selamatkan kawan baik dia. "PELINDUNG BAYANG!" Alien itu baling bebola api ke arah mereka tapi pelindung bayang Fang melindungi mereka berdua.

Fang mengangkat kepala Boboiboy. "Bangun! Boboiboy bangun!" Dia tidak tahu berapa lama pelindung bayang dia dapat bertahan. Dia memeluk Boboiboy agar dia dapat melindungi Boboiboy daripada apa-apa sahaja dari serangan alien itu. Dia tahu diri dia lemah sekarang ini tapi bila kawan dia dalam bahaya, dia akan buat apa sahaja untuk melindungi mereka walaupun dia baru sahaja sedar dari koma. "Maafkan aku, abang" Air mata Fang mengalir ke pipi dia dan lalu jatuh ke atas muka Boboiboy.

Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, mereka tidak boleh biarkan Boboiboy dan Fang dalam keadaan begitu, lalu mereka pergi selamatkan Boboiboy dan Fang. Pelindung bayang Fang makin lama makin lemah, Fang bersiap sedia dengan apa jua akan berlaku seterusnya. Dia akan melindungi kawan baik dia. "Jangan risau Boboiboy, aku akan lindungi kau"

"Cepat Ying, gunakan kuasa kau!" kata Yaya

"BAIK!" Ying berlari laju sekali "SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJU!"

Alien itu sedar dengan kehadiran serangan dari Ying. "KAU INGAT KAU BOLEH SERANG AKU!" Alien itu mengeluarkan pedang halilintar untuk membalas serangan Ying tetapi Yaya begitu cepat sekali "GRAVITY PEMBERAT!"

Alien itu tidak dapat bergerak dengan mudah, dia cuba untuk lepaskan diri tetapi gagal. "Wei alien nasi, rasakan kuasa dari aku pula" kata Gopal. "TUKARAN ROTI FRANCIS!" Pedang halilintar tersebut bertukar menjadi roti dan Ying pula memberikan tendangan yang begitu kuat sekali. Alien itu jatuh dan dia cuba bangun tetapi dia di serang lagi oleh Yaya pula

"BEBOLA MASA!"

"TUMBUKAN BERTUBI-TUBI!"

Ying melepaskan bebola masa dan alien jahat itu terkena tumbukan Yaya yang begitu kuat sekali. Lagi sekali dia jatuh dan cuba bangkit balik. Alien itu rasa sungguh geram, dia tahu pelindung bayang Fang sudah pudar. Lalu dia menyerang Fang dengan kuasa bayang Fang "TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!"

"FANG!" Yaya terbang untuk selamatkan Fang yang masih lagi melindungi Boboiboy dengan badan dia. Yaya menolak Fang dan Boboiboy sekuat hati dan akhirnya serangan itu terkena Yaya. Fang yang nampak kejadian itu, dia menjerit sekuat hati "TIDAKKKKKKK!"

Fang berasa begitu marah sekali. Boboiboy, Yaya, aku akan balas dendam untuk korang, Fang dengan perasaan geram, dia bangkit dan menghadap alien itu. "Jaga kau!" kata Fang. Fang mengeluarkan kesemua kuasa bayang-bayangnya

"Fang! JANGAN!" jerit Ying

"Apa dia nak buat?" tanya Gopal.

"Aku tak tahu Gopal tapi dia ingin mengeluarkan kuasa terkuat dia. Aku takut apa-apa terjadi nanti dekat Fang"

"Kuasa terkuat dia? Jangan-jangan, dia nak keluarkan naga bayang"

Ying dan Gopal mulai panik. Dua kawan mereka sudah jatuh dan tidak sedarkan diri, kalau mereka kehilangan Fang, tinggal mereka berdua sahaja. Mereka berharap Kapten Kaizo datang ke sini secepat mungkin sebelum semuanya terlambat

Bayang-bayang Fang mengelilingi tubuh badan Fang, dia bersedia untuk serang dan hapuskan alien itu. "Ini semua demi kawan aku" kata Fang. "SERANGAN -" Ada satu pelukan di kakinya dan Fang terkejut melihat Boboiboy memeluk kakinya

"Fang, jangan gunakan kuasa terkuat kau" merayu Boboiboy. Dia tak nak Fang pengsan, jikalau dia pengsan, nanti alien itu akan mengambil kesempatan itu. "Jangan Fang" merayu Boboiboy lagi. "Bagaimana kalau alien itu masih hidup lagi. Nanti kau akan mati"

"Boboiboy"

"Jangan Fang, kita akan berjuang bersama untuk musnahkan alien itu"

"AKAR BERDURI!" Fang telah diikat oleh alien dan dia mengheret Fang. "FANGGGG!" Boboiboy melihat kawannya telah diheret oleh Alien jahat itu.

"TUKARAN KERTAS!" akar berduri tadi itu bertukar menjadi kertas, Fang dengan mudah sekali, dia terlepas daripada ikatan itu. "Jaga kau!" Alien itu beralih arah kepada Gopal pula. Gopal mula rasa takut, dia tidak tahu apa serangan alien itu akan buat. Kesemua kuasa mereka telah ditiru oleh alien tersebut, agak sukar untuk meneka apakah serangan alien itu seterusnya.

"BEBOLA API BERTUBI TUBI!"

"alamak! TUKARAN CEKODOK PISANG!" bebola api tersebut bertukar menjadi cekodok pisang yang amat panas. Gopal melarikan diri untuk selamatkan diri daripada terkena cekodok pisang yang begitu banyak sekali. Ying juga lari ke tempat selamat tapi malangnya, dia terkena dengan cekodok pisang yang panas itu. "Adoi!" Kaki Ying melecur akibat cekodok pisang itu. Ying tidak boleh berlari kerana kaki dia terasa sakit. "Maaf Ying, aku panik tadi"

Alien itu datang dekat ke arah mereka. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan keluarkan api yang begitu besar dan panas sekali. "Habis kau kali ini"

"TEMBAKAN PEMBEKU!" Boboiboy Ice menyerang alien itu dengan kuasa ice dia. "PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Fang mengikat alien itu supaya dia tidak lari. Ice tadi terkena alien dan bebola api terus dia menjadi beku

"Dia dah jadi ice" kata Gopal. Gopal cuba mendekati ice tersebut tetapi alien itu berubah menjadi jelmaan Boboiboy Blaze. "LARI GOPAL!"

"IKATAN BERAPI!" Gopal panik. Walaupun kaki Ying masih lagi sakit tetapi dia tak kan Gopal menjadi mangsa alien itu, dia terus berlari dan selamatkan Gopal. Ying terlalu penat, kesemua tenaga dia sudah digunakan. Ying sudah lemah, Ying memegang kaki yang melecur tadi. "Adoi!"

"Ying, kau duduk sini diam-diam. Biar aku tolong dia orang" kata Gopal. Ying duduk bersandar di dinding sekolah.

Alien jahat itu mencari mangsa baru, Boboiboy Ice dan Fang berdiri di depan Yaya yang belum lagi sedarkan diri. "Fang, kau jaga Yaya. Biar aku uruskan dia"

"Tapi.. kau tak kan dapat kalahkan dia sorang sahaja"

"Jangan risau Fang, aku pasti aku dapat kalahkan dia. BOBOIBOY KUASA TUJUH!" Boboiboy berpecah tujuh kepada Gempa, Taufan, Halilintar, Blaze, Ice, Solar dan Thorn.

Fang baru teringat, alien itu tidak boleh berpecah kepada tujuh, itu kelemahan dia. "Boboiboy! gunakan kelemahan dia untuk hancurkan dia!"

"BAIK!" kata kesemua pecahan Boboiboy. "SERANG DIA!" Boboiboy Gempa mengarah kesemua Boboiboy yang lain menyerang alien jahat itu. Alien jelmaan Blaze tadi menjadi lebih marah, dia tahu dia tiada kuasa untuk menjadi tujuh. "Takpe, aku akan hancurkan kesemua pecahan kau" Alien itu bertukar menjadi jelmaan Fang. Dia tersenyum dah lalu keluarkan kesemua kuasa bayang dia dan mengikat kesemua pecahan Boboiboy. Selepas itu keluarkan kuasa api dia, api itu mengalir ke pengikat bayang tersebut dan menuju ke semua pecahan Boboiboy

Fang yang melihat kejadian itu, dia tidak boleh tengok sahaja, dia perlu membuat sesuatu. "SEPARA GARUDA BAYANG!" Fang telah bercantum dengan bayang tersebut dan dia terbang ke arah alien jelmaan dia. "JAGA KAU!"

"TUMBUKAN BAYANG!" Fang menggunakan kuasa bayang dia untuk menumbuk alien itu sekuat hati. Alien itu bertukar menjadi biasa dan lalu terjatuh kerana terkena tumbukan Fang yang begitu dasyat sekali. Pecahan Boboiboy terlepas dari ikatan alien itu.

Fang terbang ke bawah untuk menyerang lagi "TUSUKAN BAYANG!"

"Jangan harap kau dapat hapuskan aku!" kata alien itu

"CENGKAMAN TANAH!" Alien itu tidak boleh bergerak kerana dia telah cengkam dengan kuasa Boboiboy Gempa

"Rasakan ini pula! TUMBUKAN TINJU BERAPI!" Dengan serangan dari Boboiboy Blaze dan Fang, mereka berjaya kalahkan alien itu. Alien itu mengalami kecederaan yang amat teruk.

Boboiboy bercantum semula, Fang berlari ke sebelah Boboiboy. "Nampaknya kita berjaya kalahkan alien itu" kata Boboiboy

"Berjaya?" Alien itu bangkit balik. "Si hebat mana serangan kau, kau tak kan dapat hancurkan aku" Alien bergelak dengan sekuat hati. "Kalau kau nak tahu, dialah sebab aku tak dapat dikalahkan" Alien Nanasi itu menunjuk ke arah Fang. Fang dan Boboiboy terkejut. Apa semua ini? fikir Boboiboy

"Yea Fang, selagi kau masih hidup, aku masih berdiri di sini lagi. Kau nak tahu kenapa, sebab sebahagian daripada aku ada di dalam tubuh kau. Yea Fang, semasa aku rasukan kau, aku masukkan beberapa sebahagian aku kedalam kau. Kegelapan aku ada di dalam diri kau Fang"

"Kau! KAU TIPU!" jerit Fang.

"Kau tak percaya. Cubalah bunuh diri kau sendiri, dengan diri aku sekali akan mati dengan kau.. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Fang mengenggam tangannya. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar tadi, ini semua salah dia. Kalau dia kuat dan tidak terkena dengan rasukan alien itu, alien itu pasti mati. "Apa kata kau pergi dan sertai ibu kau di sana" Alien itu berubah menjadi ibu Fang. Fang terkejut melihat ibunya.

"Fang" Jelmaan ibu Fang mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyambut Fang. "Marilah ikut ibu pulang ke sana"

Kaki Fang tertarik dengan jelmaan ibunya, seperti ada kuasa magnetic menarik dia. "Ibu" kata Fang. Fang seperti terkena panggilan pukau "Ini ibu sayang, marilah ikut ibu"

"Fang! Jangan dengar cakap dia. Itu bukan ibu kau" Boboiboy menarik-narik tangan Fang supaya jangan pergi ke jelmaan ibu Fang tetapi Fang menghiraukan rayuan Boboiboy. Langkah demi langkah Fang pergi ke jelmaan ibunya. "Kita akan kekal bersama di sana Fang" kata jelmaan ibu Fang

"FANGGG!" jerit Boboiboy. Fang berlari ke arah jelmaan itu. "JANGAN FANGGG!"

Ying dan Gopal yang menjadi saksi dengan kejadian itu, mereka juga memanggil nama Fang supaya jangan terpedaya dengan tipu helah alien jahat itu. "FANGGG!"

"PANG!" Kaizo muncul dan memeluk Fang. Dia menghalang adiknya lari ke arah alien jahat itu. "Kau tak kan dapat adik aku" Kaizo memeluk adiknya sekuat hati, Fang cuba untuk lepaskan diri

"Lepaskan aku! LEPASKAN AKU! IBU! TOLONG FANG!" Fang seperti orang gila menjerit-jerit nama ibunya

"Pang, dengar kata abang. Itu bukan ibu kau!"

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA! kau ingat aku tak tahu adik kau mimpikan ibunya! HAHAHAHAAA! KAU TAK KAN DAPAT KALAHKAN AKU BUAT SELAMA-LAMANYA!" Alien itu terus hilang dari pandangan mereka. Fang pengsan di dalam pelukan abangnya.

"Kapten Kaizo, apa perlu kita lakukan" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat kawan baiknya yang sedang pengsan. Kaizo hanya mengenggamkan tanganya, berani dia mempergunakan adik aku, ibu aku.. aku akan hancurkan kau, itulah kata-kata hati Kaizo

* * *

Kini mereka semua berada di kapal angkasa balik. Gopal dan Boboiboy duduk di luar bilik Fang sambil menunggu Kaizo keluar dari bilik adiknya. Ying datang ke arah mereka dengan tongkat disebelah tangan. Lahap telah memberi rawatan kepada Ying. "Yaya ok ke?" tanya mereka kepada Lahap

"Kawan kamu ok, dia sedang berehat sekarang nie. Kejap lagi kamu boleh berjumpa dia" kata Lahap. "Jangan bimbang, tiada kecederaan teruk yang terjadi dekat diri dia" kata Lahap lagi

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying lega mendengar berita itu, sekarang tinggal Fang pula. Mereka menunggu berita daripada Kaizo. Dia masih lagi belum keluar dari bilik Fang.

Kaizo melihat wajah adiknya, dia marah dan geram kerana adiknya begitu degil sekali. Fang telah melarikan diri dan turun ke bumi. Jikalau Fang dengar katanya, dia akan selamat di sini tapi dia tak mungkin akan tahu tentang sebahagian daripada kegelapan alien itu ada di dalam badan adiknya. Kaizo membelai-belai rambut adiknya. Dia telah membuat keputusan bagaimana untuk hapuskan alien itu. Mungkin kawan-kawan Fang tak kan setuju dengan keputusan dia tapi ini sahaja caranya. "Maafkan abang, Pang" Kaizo keluarkan dan tinggalkan adik dia yang sedang tidur.

"Kapten! bagaimana dengan Pang?" tanya Lahap

"Jangan risau, Pang selamat. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Kapten?" Lahap melihat wajah Kaptennya. Dia seperti ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi tidak sampai hati. "Tapi aku tiada cara lain untuk hapuskan alien itu"

"Cara lain? Apa maksud Kapten Kaizo?" tanya Boboiboy

Kaizo melihat mereka semua dan menghela nafasnya. "Aku terpaksa tidurkan Pang"

"Tidurkan? maksud Kapten, Pang perlu dalam keadaan koma?"

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying terkejut. "Kapten Kaizo, itu adik kapten. Kalau dia koma selamanya macam mana" kata Boboiboy.

Kaizo mengenggam tangannya, lalu dia menumbuk dinding kapal angkasanya. "Aku tiada pilihan lain! Itu sahaja pilihan yang aku ada! Jikalau Pang bangun, alien itu akan menyerang kita lagi. Jadi, aku perlukan Pang..." dia tidak sampai hati untuk berkata-kata lagi. Kaizo mengalirkan air matanya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat adiknya dalam keadaan koma lagi sekali. Dia sendiri tidak tahu bila adik dia akan bangun balik, mungkin seminggu, sebulan atau selama-lamanya. Ini semua dasar tak guna punya alien. Tapi apa yang dia boleh buat, kalau adik dia koma, alien itu tak dapat bergerak dan dengan senangnya, Kaizo akan hapuskan alien jahat itu

"Jadi sebahagian dari alien dalam badan alien itu akan mati juga kalau kita dapat bunuh alien itu? Tapi Fang macam mana?" tanya Boboiboy

"Pang akan selamat cuma dia akan keadaan tidur"

Apa yang mereka perlu buat sekarang, ikut dengan rancangan Kaizo atau ada cara lain untuk musnahkan alien itu. "Boboiboy, kita ikut sahaja rancangan Kapten Kaizo" kata Gopal

"Tak! aku tak kan ikut cara dia. Kau sanggup tengok keadaan Fang begitu. Sebelum nie, Fang koma selama seminggu, kalau dia koma lagi selepas ini, berapa lama dia akan macam tue?"

"Aku tahu Boboiboy, tapi kita tiada pilihan lain" Boboiboy mengelengkan kepadanya kepada Gopal "Tak, aku pasti ada cara lain"

Mereka semua berbelah bahagi. Ying dan Gopal mahu ikut rancangan Kapten Kaizo. Boboiboy pula tak nak. Lahap juga tak nak kerana dia tahu Pang adalah adik Kapten Kaizo. Kaizo pula, dia tetap dengan rancangan dia walaupun rancangan ini sungguh menyakitkan hati dia. Kaizo meninggalkan mereka semua dan masuk ke dalam bilik dia. Dia menangis dan tak berhenti-henti minta maaf dekat adiknya. "Maafkan abang, adik. Maafkan abang, adik"

To be continued

* * *

 **Kepada peminat ff nie, ff nie memang akan update lambat T_T**

 **Tapi jangan risau, author akan siapkan ff nie cuma lambat lah yea.. maaf maaf**


	7. Abang dan Adik

**Hai semua, maaf sebab update lewat :P**

 **thank you sebab review!**

 **Baca sendiri kalau nak tahu apa terjadi dekat Fang dan Kaizo**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam ff nie (malas nak check balik sebab otak dah pening +_+)**

 **Selamat membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Abang dan Adik

Tok Aba dan Ochobot menunggu kepulangan Boboiboy. Hari sudah menjadi malam tetapi Boboiboy belum pulang lagi, tadi Tok Aba menerima satu panggilan daripada sekola dan menyatakan bahawa Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya telah diserang oleh alien jahat. Selepas itu mereka tidak kembali ke kelas. Tok Aba menjadi risau jikalau alien itu menculik Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya dan perangkapkan mereka di Pulau Terapung seperti hari itu.

"Ochobot, cuba kau hubungi Boboiboy lagi sekali. Atok dah semakin risau nie"

"Baik atok" Ochobot cuba menghubungi Boboiboy dan dia masih lagi tidak menjawab panggilan itu. Ochobot cuba pula menghubungi yang lain, akhirnya Gopal menjawab panggilan Ochobot. "GOPAL!"

"Dey, jangan menjerit boleh tak"

"Maaf Gopal, ada nampak Boboiboy tak? Tok Aba dah risau dekat sini"

"Eh, Boboiboy tak balik ke rumah? Kita orang baru sahaja sampai dari kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo. Tadi dia bawa kita orang ke kapal angkasa dia sebab Yaya tak sedarkan diri tadi, jadi Lahap periksa dia kalau ada kecederaan yang serius tapi kita orang masalah lagi besar, Ochobot"

"Masalah apa Gopal" Gopal menghelakan nafas dan lalu bercerita tentang kejadian tadi dekat sekolah, tentang Fang dan alien jahat itu. Ochobot terkejut mendengar cerita daripada Gopal. Dia juga tidak percaya bahawa Kapten Kaizo sanggup buat begitu dekat adik dia sendiri. "Tapi itu sahaja cara untuk membunuh alien itu, kalau tak, alien jahat tue akan serang kita selama-lamanya"

"Aku tahu Gopal, tapi tak kan takde cara lain"

"Entahlah Ochobot. Aku pun tak tahu" kata Gopal. Dia juga tiada jalan lain, kalau mereka kehilangan Fang buat selama-lamanya, ini semua salah alien itu. Fang kawan mereka, kawan baik mereka, kawan seperjuangan mereka. Mereka tak nak kehilangan Fang.

* * *

Boboiboy sedang berjalan di suatu lorong yang sunyi. Dia mempunyai idea, idea yang pasti tiada siapa akan setuju dengan idea dia tetapi ini adalah idea dia untuk selamatkan Fang. Dia juga seperti yang lain, tak nak kehilangan Fang. Apa yang dia perlu lakukan, dia terpaksa korban jam kuasa dia untuk selamatkan Fang. Dia tahu idea ini adalah bukan idea yang bagus, tapi apa yang lebih penting sekarang, kehilangan kawan atau jam kuasa dia.

Fang adalah sebahagian penting dalam hidup Boboiboy. Jadi dia tak kan apa-apa berlaku terhadap Fang atau mana-mana kawan dia. Kalau dia terpaksa bagi jam kuasa untuk selamatkan Fang, dia sanggup.

"Baik kau keluar sekarang Alien jahat! Aku ada dekat sini! KELUARLAH KAU CEPAT!" Boboiboy menjerit sekuat hati agar alien itu muncul

"APA YANG KAU TUNGGU LAGI!" kata Boboiboy lagi. "AKU RELA BUAT APA SAHAJA DEMI KAWAN AKU!"

"apa sahaja?" akhirnya alien Nanasi itu muncul di belakang Boboiboy.

"Apa sahaja untuk selamatkan kawan aku" Boboiboy pusing kebelakang untuk menghadapi alien jahat itu. "Aku akan serahkan jam kuasa aku dan kau kena buangkan sebahagian daripada kau dari badan Fang"

"Wah! begitu mudah sekali. Baiklah, aku akan keluarkan sebahagian daripada dari kawan kau"

Boboiboy dengan hati yang berat, dia membuka jam kuasanya. "Jangan risau Fang, kau pasti selamat" Boboiboy melihat jam kuasanya, dia mula terfikir. Adakah ini jalan yang terbaik tapi kalau ikut rancangan Kapten Kaizo, dia tidak tahu berapa lama Fang akan koma. Boboiboy menahan air matanya dan lalu dia pelahan-lahan memberi jam kuasa dia.

"Hehehe... terlalu senang untuk dapatkan apa yang aku nak"

Boboiboy baru sahaja hendak meletak jam kuasanya di tapak tangan alien itu, dia telah di halang oleh Kapten Kaizo. Pedang tenaga dia menghalang dia. "APA YANG KAU SEDANG LAKUKAN!"

Alien itu melompat kebelakang begitu jauh sekali. "Ingatkan begitu mudah sekali tapi aku tersilap" Alien itu hilangkan diri dan tinggalkan Kapten Kaizo dan Boboiboy di lorong yang sunyi itu

Kaizo begitu marah sekali dengan tindakan Boboiboy tadi. "Kau ingat jam kuasa itu hanyalah mainan!" Kaizo mengacu pedang tenaganya ke arah Boboiboy "KAU INGAT ALIEN ITU AKAN PERGI DARI SINI SETELAH DIA DAPAT JAM KUASA KAU! Dia akan menyerang kau dan rakan-rakan yang lain selagi dia tidak dapat jam kuasa yang lain!"

"Tapi cara Kapten Kaizo juga salah! Fang adik Kapten Kaizo. Dia satu-satunya adik Kapten Kaizo"

"Aku tahu Boboiboy, aku tahu tapi menyerah jam kuasa kau juga boleh menyebabkan kemusnahan planet ini dan juga planet lain yang ada di galaxy ini. Kau sebagai pemilik jam kuasa patut tahu. Jam kuasa kita bukannya boleh pindah milik, kita perlu menjaga kuasa yang kita ada. Maaf Boboiboy, aku terpaksa ikut dengan rancangan aku. Aku pasti, Pang akan bangun juga.. tidak kira berapa lama pun, aku akan tunggu"

"Kapten Kaizo pasti dia akan bangun?"

Kapten Kaizo sendiri tidak pasti, dalam hati dia, dia takut sebenarnya. Takut kehilangan adik kesayangan dia. Sudah terlampau banyak memori dia dengan adik dia di bumi ini. Kapten Kaizo tidak menjawab soalan Boboiboy tadi, dia hanya berdiam diri.

"Aku akan hantar kau balik ke rumah. Aku pasti Tok Aba risaukan kau" Boboiboy tidak banyak cakap, dia ikut sahaja kata Kaizo. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, tiada percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Boboiboy dan Kaizo hanya memikirkan apa akan terjadi pada hari esok. Kaizo sudah membuat keputusan bahawa esok dia akan meminta bantuan dari Adudu. Adudu mesti ada alat untuk menidurkan adiknya atau lebih jelas, untuk membuat adik dia sendiri koma.

Selepas itu, dia akan mencari alien jahat itu sendiri. Dia pasti alien itu akan sorok di Pulau Terapung.

Setelah sampai di rumah Boboiboy, Tok Aba memeluk cucunya. Tok Aba begitu risau sekali. "Terima kasih Kaizo"

"Sama-sama atok. Kaizo minta pulang dulu atok" kata Kaizo. Tok Aba melihat Kaizo berjalan sambil menyeluk tangan ke dalam poket seluarnya. Tok Aba tahu apa yang berlaku, dia terdengar perbualan antara Gopal dan Ochobot tadi.

"Atok?"

"Boboiboy, kau berdoa agar Fang dan Kaizo dapat bersatu semula"

* * *

Fang yang sedang duduk di katil sambil memerhatikan planet yang indah bernama bumi. Mata dia tidak alih pandangan ke tempat lain. Dia rindukan bumi, dia rindukan kesemuanya yang ada di bumi tapi abang dia menyuruh dia duduk di sini. Fang masih lagi teringat kata-kata alien tadi. Dia melihat kedua tapak tangannya dan lalu menggenggamnya. Dia tahu sebahagian daripada alien itu ada di dalam dirinya. Fang tidak tahu apa yang dia perlu lakukan.

"Pang"

Fang menoleh kebelakang. "Abang" Kaizo perg ke adiknya dan memeluk dia serat-eratnya. "Kenapa abang?"

"Pang, maafkan abang" Fang dapat rasa air mata abangnya jatuh ke atas bahu dia. "Abang tak tahu lagi macam mana hendak selamatkan adik"

"Apa maksud abang?" Kaizo melepaskan pelukan itu dan melihat wajah adik dia. "Maafkan abang adik. Abang terpaksa buat untuk kebaikan semuanya"

"Abang? cuba bagitahu adik, apa abang nak lakukan?" Kaizo tidak sampai hati untuk memberitahu adiknya. Kaizo hanya diam sahaja. Fang nampak air mata abangnya sedang mengalir lagi. Fang mengelap air mata itu. "Abang jangan menangis. Adik pasti akan selamat" Fang memberikan senyuman kepada abangnya dan lalu Kaizo membalas senyuman itu

Ini mungkin kali terakhir aku melihat senyuman adik aku, fikir Kaizo. Dia tidak sampai hati untuk memberitahu perkara yang sebenar, tapi Fang akan tahu juga. "Adik, abang nak bagitahu adik sesuatu"

"Kenapa abang? Abang ada rancangan nak keluar alien itu dalam badan adik?" Muka Fang berubah begitu gembira sekali, dia tahu abang dia pasti ada rancangan terbaik. Dia tahu abang dia akan selamatkan dia. "Adik, abang sayangkan adik tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Kaizo berdiam diri, dia tidak tahu bagaimana hendak beritahu adiknya "Abang?"

"Adik, adik pergilah tidur dulu. Adik rehat dulu.. nanti abang ceritakan"

"Tapi abang"

"maaf adik, maafkan abang adik" Kaizo keluar dari bilik adiknya dan dia menangis di sebalik pintu. Fang pula tidak faham apa yang berlaku. Tiada siapa mahu memberitahu dia perkara yang sebenar. Mungkin Boboiboy akan beritahu dia. Dia terus menghubungi Boboiboy tapi Boboiboy tidak mengangkat panggilan dari dia. Begitu juga dengan rakan-rakan dia yang lain.

Fang keliru. Dia seperti budak kecil yang sesat di hutan tapi dia tidak mahu mengalah, dia terus menghubungi Boboiboy sampai Boboiboy menjawab panggilan dia

Boboiboy yang berada di bumi, menangis kerana dia tidak mahu mengangkat panggilan dari Fang. "Maafkan aku Fang"

2 jam kemudian, Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik adiknya semula, dia membawa satu ubat. Ubat untuk tidurkan adik dia. Ubat tidur itu hanya bertahan untuk beberapa jam, jadi pagi esok dia kena cepat. Fang sudah nyenyak tidur, dan ubat ini akan menidurkan dia lagi. Dia tak kan sedar apa yang akan berlaku nanti.

Hati dia terlalu berat untuk melakukannya tapi terpaksa. Kaizo sudah beberapa kali menyatakan minta maaf kepada adiknya. Kaizo mengambil tangan adik dia yang begitu kecil, dia memandang wajah Fang dan lalu dia berikan suntikan ubat tersebut. Secara pelahan-lahan ubat itu masuk ke dalam Fang.

Esok dia akan mengangkat adik dia dan membawa dia terus ke markas kotak dan semuanya akan berakhir. Kaizo mengusap-usap kepala dia. Dia menangis di situ dan tidak mahu meninggalkan bilik adik dia. Kaizo memegang sahaja tangan adik dan dia tertidur di situ.

* * *

"Apa kau dah gila ke! Tak kan aku nak buat macam tue kat Fang. Walaupun aku nie alien jahat, tapi aku tak sanggup buat Fang sampai koma" kata Adudu kepada Gopal dan Ying. Kaizo duduk di luar kerana tidak sanggup melihat, manakala Boboiboy tiada di situ kerana dia tetap dengan pendirian dia. Yaya juga tiada di situ kerana mereka tidak membenarkan dia ikut sekali. Mereka juga tidak memberitahu perkara yang sebenar kepada Yaya, takut nanti Yaya akan bertambah emosi.

"Tapi Adudu, ini sahaja caranya untuk hapuskan alien jahat tue" kata Gopal

"Tak kan Kapten Kaizo sanggup buat macam tue dekat adik dia. Fang baru sahaja sedar dari koma dia, lepas tue koma balik. Isk, nasib tak baik betul si Fang nie" Kata Probe. Gopal dan Ying tak tahu nak cakap macam mana lagi dah. Mereka cuma boleh merayu dekat Adudu. "Apasal tak suruh Kapten Kaizo merayu dekat aku, apasal dia suruh korang pula"

"Wei, Kapten Kaizo tue, dia sendiri tak nak tengok, kau tahu tak. Ini pun kami terpaksa, kami juga tak sanggup nak tengok" Kata Ying.

"Yelah, yelah. Kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat Fang, jangan nak salahkan aku" Akhirnya Adudu akan menolong dia orang. Adudu memasang beberapa wayar ke atas diri Fang. Fang yang sedang baring di atas katil Adudu dalam keadaan tidur tidak sedar apa yang berlaku ke atas dirinya. Probe pula menolong Adudu memasang beberapa suis untuk aktifkan mesin itu.

"Korang dah bersedia?" kata Adudu kepada Gopal dan Ying

"Sebelum kau komakan dia. Bagi kami cakap dengan dia dulu" kata Ying

"Isk, dia mana dengar pun, macam mana nak cakap dengan dia" Adudu membaling secawan tin ke arah Probe dan lalu Probe terjatuh terbalik. "Adoi, Encik Bos nie"

"Biarkan lah dia orang nak buat apa pun, sibuk aje si Probe nie. Sudah! cakap denga dia cepat" Gopal dan Ying berdiri di sebelah katil Fang. Mereka melihat wajah Fang. Tiada lagi gelak ketawa daripada Fang lepas ini, tiada lagi kemarahan dari dia. Ying menangis, dia tidak tahu nak cakap apa. "Gopal, kau lah cakap dulu"

"Hmmm.. Fang. Jangan koma lama-lama tau, nanti aku rindu dengan harimau bayang kau" Gopal menahan air matanya dan lalu dia bersambung lagi "Kau jangan tinggalkan kita orang tau"

Gopal memaksa Ying pula memberikan kata-katanya kepada Fang. "Fang, tahun depan kau boleh dapat no.1 Kau kena bangun kalau kau nak dapat no.1, lagipun cikgu Papa Zola kan pindahkan kau masuk ke kelas pertama. Kau kena bangun tau Fang, nanti kita semua rindukan kau"

Nampak tinggal mereka berdua sahaja. Kaizo tak nak tengok, Boboiboy tak nak datang ke markas kotak dan Yaya pula tidak tahu tentang ini. "Gopal, rasa bersalah pula sebab kita berdua sahaja dekat sini. Rasa macam tak lengkap"

"Habis tue, tak kan nak paksa dia orang pula"

"Korang dah bersedia?" tanya Adudu. Gopal dan Ying mengangguk kepala, tanda bersedia. Adudu tidak sanggup untuk menekan butang untuk aktifkan mesin itu. "Tunggu!" Kaizo muncul dengan Boboiboy dan Ochobot

"Bagi aku bersendirian dengan adik aku kejap" Lalu mereka tinggalkan Kaizo dengan adiknya yang sedang baring tidur. Boboiboy melihat Kaizo dan tangan dia di tarik oleh Ochobot. "Boboiboy" Boboiboy melihat Ochobot dan mereka berdua tinggalkan Kaizo

"Adik, lepas Adudu aktifkan suis ini, adik akan koma. Untuk berapa lama, abang tak tahu. Abang terpaksa buat ini semua untuk hapuskan alien tue. Adik janji dengan abang yang adik akan bangun, adik janji dengan abang yang kita akan bersama lagi. Tapi kalau adik pergi juga, adik jangan lupakan abang dekat sini" Air mata Kaizo mengalir dan menitis ke atas tangan Fang. "Abang kena pergi, abang akan kembali. Abang akan jaga adik sampai adik sedar" Kaizo melutut di sebelah Kaizo dan lalu mencium dahi Fang. Kita akan bersama lagi adik ku tersayang, kata dihati Kaizo

Kaizo memanggil mereka semua. Kali ini giliran Boboiboy dan Ochobot pula. Boboiboy hanya mampu melihat wajah Fang, dia tidak mampu untuk keluarkan suara dia. "Boboiboy?"

"Maaf semua, aku tak boleh" kata Boboiboy "Aku tak boleh tengok Fang dalam keadaan macam ini. Kapten Kaizo, bangunkan lah Fang semula. Aku tak sanggup" merayu Boboiboy. Ochobot memeluk Boboiboy supaya dia tenang "Boboiboy, kau berikan kekuatan kepada Fang supaya dia bangun semula. Jangan mengalah Boboiboy"

"Encik bos?"

"Probe, kau sahaja lah tekan butang tue. Aku nak pergi menangis jauh-jauh" kata Adudu sambil mengelap air matanya. "Aduh encik bos nie. Tapi aku pun tak sanggup juga"

"Habis tue, siapa yang nak tekan suis tue"

"Takpe, biar aku sendiri yang buat" Kaizo menutup mata dia, dia tidak sanggup melihat dirinya menekan butang itu. Kaizo mengira sampai tiga dan lalu dia menekan butang tersebut. Mesin itu telah di aktifkan dan mesin itu terus membuat Fang menjadi koma. Di skrin kecil, menunjukkan dia masih lagi hidup cuma dalam keadaan tidak sedar. "Bos, nampaknya Fang telah menjadi koma" kata computer Adudu

"Korang jaga adik aku di sini. Tunggu di sini sampai aku kembali. Aku akan pergi hapuskan alien itu sendiri" Kaizo meninggalkan mereka dan markas kotak tersebut. "Lahap, ambik aku dan bawa aku ke Pulau Terapung"

"Baik Kapten"

* * *

"Lahap, kau tunggu disini. Tunggu sehingga aku kembali"

"Kapten, biarlah aku ikut Kapten sekali" kata Lahap

"Tak perlu, kau jaga sahaja kapal angkasa ini. Kalau ada apa-apa yang terjadi, hubungi jam kuasa aku"

"Baik Kapten" Lahap menurunkan Kaizo di Pulau Terapung. Setelah Kaizo sampai di Pulau Terapung, dia mencari di mana alien itu bersembunyi. Alien itu tidak akan lari, kerana alien itu juga dalam keadaan koma. Dia tidak boleh lari dan menyerang dia atau rakan-rakan adik dia. Kemana dia perlu mencari alien itu, Pulau Terapung ini besar, bukannya kecil tapi dia tidak mahu mengalah.

Mungkin alien itu sorokkan diri di dalam gua yang gelap. Lagipun alien itu suka sangat dengan kegelapan. Dia perlu periksa kesemua gua yang ada di Pulau Terapung.

Sementara Kaizo mencari alien itu, Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya duduk disebelah Fang. Masing-masing mengikut arahan daripada Kaizo. Boboiboy memegang tangan Fang dan dapati tangan Fang begitu sejuk.

"Fang, jangan tinggalkan kita orang"

"Boboiboy? kenapa?" tanya Ying. Ying semakin risau. "Tangan Fang.. semakin sejuk, Ying" Gopal dan Ying terkejut. "Fang, Fang... Fang" mereka tidak berhenti-henti memanggil nama Fang. "Fang"

"Apa yang terjadi dekat Fang?" Muncul Yaya. "Yaya! Kau dah ok?" Ying gembira melihat kawan baiknya ada di sini. Ying memeluk Yaya dan dia membalas pelukan Ying.

"Aku ok sahaja Ying, tapi kenapa dengan Fang? Aku mencari korang tadi tapi sorang pun takde. Sampailah Tok Aba bagitahu aku yang korang ada dekat sini"

"Maaf. Kita orang tak nak risaukan kau lagi Yaya" kata Ying. Yaya melihat Fang yang penuh dengan wayar-wayar. Muka Fang sungguh pucat. "Kenapa dengan Fang?" tanya Yaya lagi. Tiada siapa yang mahu menjawab soalan Yaya. "Kenapa korang senyap?"

"Yaya, ini mungkin terlalu emosi kalau kau tahu sebenarnya" kata Boboiboy

"Kenapa pula? Jangan cakap yang Fang koma semula. Alien itu yang buat ke?" Mereka senyap kembali "JAWAPLAH CEPAT!

"Sudah! Kalau korang tak nak bagitahu, baik aku beredar dari sini"

"Yaya! jangan pergi" Ying sudah terlambat. Yaya pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Ying, biarkan aku pergi cakap dengan Yaya" kata Ochobot. Ochobot pergi mencari Yaya untuk memberitahu dia perkara yang sebenar tapi ia bukan semudah itu untuk memberitahu dia.

Kembali kepada Kaizo.

Kaizo sudah sampai ke satu gua. Dia masuk ke dalam mula mencari alien itu, dia tidak tahu samada alien itu berada di dalam gua ini atau di gua lain. Pencarian ini bukannya senang, terdapat banyak laluan yang ada di dalam gua ini. Kaizo boleh sesat di dalam, syukur sekali dia lampu yang membolehkan dia berjalan dengan mudah di dalam gua yang gelap ini.

"Dekat mana kau bersembunyi" kata Kaizo. Pelahan-lahan dia berjalan, dia memeriksa kesemua sudut yang kecil tapi dia masih lagi tidak berjaya. Kaizo berjalan lagi sehinggalah dia sampai ke jalan mati. Dia terpaksa berpatah balik dan mencari jalan keluar tapi ada satu lagi lorong dia belum lalui lagi. Dia berjalan dengan cepat dan akhirnya jumpa lorong itu. Dia masuk ke dalam lorong gua itu tetapi dia sampai ke jalan mati juga.

Nampaknya alien itu tiada di dalam gua ini. Kaizo terpaksa keluar dari gua tersebut dan mencari gua yang lain pula. Berapa lama dia akan berada di Pulau Terapung, dia sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin dua hari mungkin tiga, mungkin dia dapat bunuh alien itu hari ini juga kalau nasib menyebelahi dia. Kaizo melibas beberapa akar pokok yang menghalang gerakan dia dan dia juga nampak akar-akar itu bergerak. Akar itu tidak ganggu dia jikalau Kaizo tidak menganggu akar tersebut. Jadi dia berjalan seperti biasa.

Setelah 1 jam dia mencari gua yang ke 2, akhirnya dia jumpa juga. Gua itu tidaklah begitu besar seperti gua yang pertama tadi tetapi di dalam tersebut agak sempit. Dia terpaksa merangkak masuk ke dalam gua tersebut. Setelah Kaizo sampai di bahagian dalam gua, baru dia boleh berdiri dan berjalan seperti biasa. Gua ini terdapat begitu banyak kristal dalam pelbagai warna. Ada juga sungai kecil yang sedang mengalir di dalam gua tersebut tetapi tiada benda hidup di dalam sungai itu. Kaizo melihat-lihat di sudut yang kecil. Dia mencari alien itu sampai dialah terjumpa laluan yang agak sempit juga.

Kaizo terpaksa merangkak sekali lagi. Agak dalam juga untuk sampai ke penghujungnya. Akhirnya dia jumpa satu ruang yang begitu luas. Di dalam itu terdapat satu kerusi besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah gua tersebut.

"Akhirnya, aku jumpa juga kau" Nasib menyebelahi Kaizo. Begitu cepat sekali dia jumpa alien jahat itu. "Kau akan terima padahnya" kata Kaizo. Dia mengeluarkan pedang tenaganya dan berjalan ke arah alien yang sedang tidak sedarkan diri. "INI SEMUA UNTUK ADIK AKU!" Kaizo mengangkat pedang tenaganya tetapi ada sesuatu mengikat pedan tenaganya. Dia melihat bala tentera alien itu menghalang dia membunuh alien itu.

"Nampaknya aku ada tetamu" Kaizo menarik pedang tenaganya begitu kuat sekali dan bala tentera yang rupanya seperti seekor kelawar. Mereka memjaga tuannya daripada ancaman musuh. Kelawar-kelawar itu terbang ke arah Kaizo untuk menyerang dia. Mereka mempunyai gigi yang tajam.

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" kelawar-kelawar tersebut terpelanting dan lalu terkena dinding gua. Dia mesti cepat, dia tidak boleh membuang masa lagi. Kaizo melibas pedang tenaganya dan membunuh beberapa kelawar yang cuba menyerang dia. Kelawar-kelawar tersebut mempunyai kuasa, mereka boleh mengikat musuh-musuh tuan mereka. Tetapi Kaizo begitu pantas sekali dan dapat membunuh beberapa kelawar lagi

"Kau tak kan dapat aku" kata Kaizo kepada kelawar-kelawar tersebut. Dia berlari dan melompat dan mengacukan pedangnya terus ke alien jahat tersebut. Akhirnya pedang Kaizo menusuk ke dalam jantung alien itu dan menyebabkan letupan yang begitu kuat sekali.

"ABANGGGGGGG!" Fang terbaru dari komanya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, Adudu dan Probe terkejut dengan jeritan Fang. Mereka nampak ada aura hitam yang mula keluar daripada badan Fang. "Fang! Kau dah bangun?" kata Boboiboy

"Abang.. ABANG!" Fang menjerit lagi

"Boboiboy, tenangkan dia!" Kata Gopal.

Apa yang terjadi dekat Kapten Kaizo sehingga menyebabkan Fang terjaga? jangan-jangan... tak, aku tak kan fikir begitu, fikir Boboiboy. "Mana abang aku? mana dia?" Fang seperti orang meracau. "Fang! bertenang Fang. Abang kau akan kembali nanti"

"Abang" Fang menutup mukanya dengan tapak tangannya dan lalu menangis "Fang" panggil Boboiboy. Fang menghiraukan sahaja panggilan Boboiboy. Markas kotak Adudu menjadi sepi, hanya kedengaran tangisan Fang sahaja.

* * *

Yaya yang berada di atas buai, berasa sungguh marah dengan kawan-kawan dia. Apa yang mereka cuba sembunyikan daripada dia. "Yaya" Ochobot terbang ke arah Yaya

"Yaya" panggil Ochobot lagi "Maaf kerana sembunyikan perkara yang sebenar. Fang sebenarnya dalam keadaan koma"

"Koma? lagi sekali?" Ochobot membuat muka sedih "Yea Yaya, sebab ada sebahagian alien itu hidup di dalam tubuh Fang. Jadi dia perlu di komakan dia supaya alien jahat itu koma sekali"

Yaya hanya diam sahaja.

"Yaya?"

"Ochobot, memang takde cara lain ke?"

"takde Yaya. Jangan risau Yaya, kita berdoa agar semuanya pasti akan selamat" Ochobot meletakkan tangan dia di bahu Yaya. "Jadi, berapa lama Fang akan begitu, kita tak kan tahu?"

"Tak Yaya. Yaya jangan berhenti berdoa, agar dia cepat bangun dan kembali kepada semua orang"

Tiba-tiba sahaja Ochobot memerima panggilan daripada Boboiboy. "Ochobot! cepat datang ke sini!"

"Kenapa?"

"Fang, dia dah sedarkan diri" Ochobot dan Yaya pandang sesama sendiri. "kita orang akan ke sana" Ochobot menutup skrin kecil tersebut. "Jom Yaya.. Yaya?" Ochobot nampak apa yang Yaya sedang melihat sekarang. Seseorang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

Di markas kotak pula

Fang baringkan diri dan tidak bercakap dengan sesiapa pun. Dia hanya diamkan diri. Sesekali mereka terdengar Fang memanggil abang dia.

"Boboiboy, macam mana? abang dia ada jawab ke tak? tanya Gopal

"Tak, dia tak jawab. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dekat Kapten Kaizo"

"Boboiboy, mari ke sini" Adudu memanggil Boboiboy dia. "Kau perlu tengok nie" Adudu tunjuk Boboiboy di skrin computer dia. Boboiboy tergamam kerana dia nampak Pulau Terapung musnah teruk sekali. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tak pasti tapi nampaknya, Fang dapat rasakan benda buruk berlaku ke atas abang dia" kata Adudu

"Jadi... jangan cakap Fang akan keseorangan selepas ini" Ying pula muncul di sebelah Boboiboy. "Itu aku tak pasti, mungkin ya atau mungkin tidak" kata Adudu. Mereka melihat Pulau Terapung itu, banyak pulau-pulau musnah begitu teruk sekali. Boboiboy tidak sanggup melihat Pulau Terapung itu lagi.

"Apa-apa pun yang terjadi, kita jangan biarkan Fang bersendirian" Ying menganggukkan kepala

"Abang" Boboiboy boleh dengar Fang memanggil abang dia. "ABANG?!"

"Pang!" itu suara Kaizo. Boboiboy dan Ying cepat ke arah Fang. Kapten Kaizo selamat? tapi bagaimana? Yaya dan Ochobot ada di sisi Kaizo. Kaizo kelihatan begitu teruk sekali, baju dia habis kotor dan koyak, ada beberapa kesan luka di tangan dan muka dia tapi tiada kecederaan serius yang berlaku. "Pang, kau dah bangun?" Kaizo terkejut melihat adiknya begitu cepat sekali bangun dari komanya. Kaizo terus memeluk adik dia dan dia sangat syukur. "Pang, kau selamat"

"Abang, adik terbangun sebab adik dapat rasakan abang dalam keadaan bahaya"

"Jangan risau, semuanya sudah berakhir" Kaizo melepaskan pelukannya dan berhenti-henti melihat wajah adik dia.

"Jadi, maknanya.. kita dah berjaya?" tanya Gopal

"Bukan kau yang berjaya... aku yang berjaya musnahkan alien itu" kata Kaizo. Gopal tersengih "hehehe.. maaf" Semua gelak ketawa bersama, semuanya sudah berakhir. Tiada lagi ancaman dari musuh mereka.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Boboiboy dan Gopal temankan Fang pulang ke rumah sementara abang dia naik ke kapal angkasa untuk bincangkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya Boboiboy dan Gopal tahu kenapa Kaizo lari ke kapal angkasa, sebab rumah dia.

"Kau macam mana Fang, ok ke?"

"Aku ok Boboiboy. Jangan risaulah"

"Kau dan abang kau memang betul-betul rapat, sampai kau dalam koma pun boleh rasakan abang kau dalam keadaan bahaya" kata Boboiboy.

"Entahlah, mungkin betul juga kata kau. Aku hanya ada abang aku sahaja, Boboiboy. Mungkin sebab itu tapi aku bersyukur dia selamat" Fang tersenyum. Akhirnya semua akan kembali normal cuma satu sahaja yang tidak. Fang yang sudah sampai di hadapan halaman rumahnya, dia terkejut apa yang dia lihat

"Ke-ke-kenapa dengan rumah aku" Rumah Fang habis musnah teruk. Habis kesemua barang yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut, semuanya rosak teruk

"Fang.. kita orang balik dulu yea... lari!" Boboiboy dan Gopal lari dan menjerit sekuat hati kepada Fang. "ITU SEMUA KERJA ABANG KAU!"

"APA? ABANGGGGGGGGGGG!"

TAMAT

* * *

 **Yeah, dah tamat**

 **Yeah! happy ending (kot)**

 **bolehlah fokuskan diri dekat ff 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik"**

 **YEAHHHHH!**


End file.
